Perseus: Champion of the Gods
by MP Cole
Summary: The story of Perseus as it was originally told while following the remake's storyline.
1. Chapter 2

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	2. Chapter 3

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	5. Chapter 6

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	6. Chapter 7

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	11. Chapter 12

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	14. Chapter 15

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	15. Chapter 16

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	16. Chapter 17

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	17. Chapter 18

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	18. Chapter 19

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	19. Chapter 20

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	20. Chapter 21

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	21. Chapter 22

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	22. Chapter 23

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	23. Chapter 24

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	24. Chapter 25

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	25. Chapter 26

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods **

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

_Poseidon favors us _Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea **

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."

**Chapter 2: Child of Zeus **

**(A/n: I wanted to acknowledge Polydectes, the real villain in the Perseus myth too. I also chose to place Athena in the place of Io, who was not a part of Perseus story at all. I did not like the way Athena was depicted in the remake.)**

Time had passed as the light of Apollo's sun and Artemis' moon shown high in heaven upon the earth. Perseus was twelve-years old now; the golden-haired blue-eyed boy learned the trade of the fisherman as well as horse-riding and how to fight with a sword.

Sometimes when he was alone, in the distance wherever he looked there was a beautiful woman watching him, yet he never learned who she was. He had great comfort with his family, unaware his real father was watching over him. Zeus looked upon Perseus every moment he could.

"One day my son you will gain great virtue" Zeus smiled proudly turning toward his fellow Olympians "Perseus, grown into a young man. He has had a happy childhood, a strong body and a handsome face. What more could any mortal desire or deserve?"

Seriphos was under the rule of Dictys brother, the arrogant and cruel Polydectes. It was he who had relegated Dictys to the position he now was. The middle-aged, balding, gray bearded portly king looked down on people of lower status and tolerated no resistance. The day Dictys introduced Perseus and Danae at his court, Polydectes became infatuated by the former princess of Argos, much to Danae's disgust. Whenever Polydectes laid eyes on Perseus, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes with burning boldness.

_One day I will be rid of that meddlesome boy, and then Danae will be beside me on a throne and in my bed _Polydectes thought.

The following night Zeus was raining again, the sea winds blew strongly as thunder clattered. At the sound of it, Perseus heart leapt and he gazed up at the sky with a desire become closer with it. It was a calling he had had ever since he could remember. Many thoughts as to who and what he was rattled through the boy's head as he sat alone on the beach. Danae noticed her son being unusually distant, Dictys noticed this too.

"I will talk to Perseus" Dictys comforted Danae. Marmara smiled at her husband as she was preparing dinner. She was with child as well.

Dictys sat next to his son who was still looking up into the dark cloudy thundering sky gloomy. "What is it, son?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering the boy.

"I will have a brother or a sister soon" Perseus replied solemnly.

"You think we are going to love this child differently from the way we love you. We will not" Dictys promised his son.

"This child will be yours. Me, I am no one's son" Perseus answered looking at his_ father _with sadness in his eyes.

Dictys did not want his son to believe let alone think he was nothing. "I am your father Perseus. Danae is your mother, Marmara's your step-mother, and you will always be our son. The bond between us is much more than flesh and bone. The love we have for you is the kind of love that gods and kings fight over. I have never understood the Gods. But even I do not question that you were saved for a reason. And someday that reason is going to take you far away from hear."

Perseus believed his father and hoped one day he would find the truth to who he was. His heart was settled when his mother and Marmara joined him and Dictys on the beach.

**Chapter 3: War against the Gods **

**12 years later **

Perseus was now a fine strong young man. He and his family fished off the shores of Seriphos, along with his new sister named Tekla. Every day they made offerings to Poseidon, in hopes they would be blessed with a bountiful catch. It was on that beautiful day when Apollo's sphere shined brightly, Dictys was sure they would be fortunate.

Dictys was sure they made a good catch and called for Perseus to help him raise the nets.

"Getting frail, old man" Perseus joked. Marmara, Tekla, and Danae helped as well. Unfortunately the nets were bare.

Dictys was angry "Another day; nothing!" he shouted in frustration "Caught on the reef! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty?"

Marmara had heard her husband's complaints before and unlike him did not question the actions of the gods "Dictys please."

"Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank, Marmara"

"Thank the men that provoke their wrath. Your own brother among them" she answered.

"They crush my island, they put a plague on yours, and they take from us what they want! We are their slaves!"

"The gods gave us life; for that, we should be thankful" Marmara tried to calm her husband.

"I am tired of being thankful for scraps! I'm a fisherman; Perseus is a fisherman! They even taken that away from us; what we are! Still they want us to love them anyway. One day somebody's going to have to make a stand; one day somebody's going to have to say enough."

Perseus knew his father spoke the truth and when he looked toward his mother, he could see the fear in her eyes when Dictys and Marmara mentioned Polydectes. The pompous tyrant king still was in love with Danae and wanted to make her his queen. Perseus had sworn he would kill Polydectes himself if he so much as touched her. Perseus was divided in his father's last words that

_Could there be anyone strong enough to combat even the gods? _He thought.

That night as they sailed home, Artemis moon glowed in the backdrop of the darkened sky and over the sea thunder clapped and Perseus felt the same yearnings he had since he was a boy. _Is there any meaning to all of this?_ He thought. Zeus was raining again and meeting justice upon any who displeased him. Perseus did as his mother always did when under stress. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and prayed.

"Give me a sign" he whispered not expecting an answer. Unbeknownst to him his mother and Dictys were awake watching him. Dictys walked over to Perseus side and watched the storm with him.

"Just like the day you and your mother came to me. The storm brought me right to you. I know you have questions, son. I wish I had the answers" he knew Perseus had always wanted to know who his father was and why he was unique among others.

"I have everything I need right here" Perseus was happy for the family he had and the love they showed him.

Dictys heart was warmed and pleased to know that his son was content with the life he had. "Goodnight son" he said before he went to sleep with Marmara and Tekla. Danae knew her son deserved to know who his father was and why they were cast into the sea when he was just an infant. She went to the stern to comfort her son.

"Someday you will find the answers to all the questions you have been asking my son."

"When will that be mother?"

"In time my son, in time you will find and fulfill your destiny."

Perseus looked his mother in the eyes "This is my life mother; I would not trade it for anything."

Danae kissed her son "You are intended to do great things my son; you will be the man you were born to be."

Perseus nodded yet still had his doubts, yet he took Dictys and his mother's words to heart. He kissed her goodnight and stayed at the ships stern.

**Chapter 4: Challenge from the King **

**(A/n: Polydectes was the real antagonist in the Perseus legend. I'm doing the myth justice by including him in the story.)**

Once they returned home, Perseus and his family were summoned to Polydectes palace. Perseus was sure it was one of his schemes to get Danae in his grasps. Polydectes announced he was going to be married and invited all his friends to the banquet. The wine poured as musicians and dancers took to the floor to entertain the guests. Polydectes welcomed his brother and his family to the feast while casting a devilish smirk on Danae. Each guest, as the custom was, had to bring a gift for the married couple, yet Polydectes had not announced the name of the woman who he would marry.

Ploydectes made his announcement in the middle of the banquet "Good people of Seriphos, I am honored to announce that I, Polydectes your king, shall take as my wife, princess Danae of Argos!" the room was followed by mixed cheers and whispers from some of the guests. Danae looked to her son with horror in her eyes. Perseus refused to stand for this and boldly rose from his couch and marched in front of Polydectes throne.

"Well if it is not Perseus the fatherless bastard!" Polydectes shouted to the amusement of his friends and his own "Where is your wedding gift?" he demanded.

"I have none, for my mother will not marry you!" he spat back at Polydectes.

Polydectes kept his anger under control "Bold, fatherless, and a fool. I am king, I shall marry who I please and there is nothing a poor inferior sea scum like you can do about it!"

Perseus had grown tired of Polydectes cruelty. Before either Dictys or his mother could intervene Perseus stepped forward "Name your gift and I will deliver it" he swore.

This was the opportunity Polydectes had been waiting for. This was his chance to smash down the wall that protected his coveted desire. He had the perfect gift in mind.

"Bring me the head of Medusa, the Gorgon!" he commanded at the shock of everyone in the banquet hall.

"Done" Perseus replied before leaving the hall followed by his family.

Back home Perseus family scolded him and tried to convince him not to keep his bold and dangerous promise.

"By Athena, mother of wisdom what were you thinking?" Polydectes asked him angry and scared.

"You cannot go my son, it's too dangerous. No one has ever returned from Medusa's island _alive" _Danae said, the Gorgon's very name spoken made her lips tremble.

Perseus could not break his promise, knowing the consequences it would have for his family "It's a manner of honor and the protection of my family" he replied.

Dictys held his son's face in his hands "No man can do this my son, I beg you plead to Polydectes for forgiveness."

Dictys words fell on death unrelenting ears "Father I cannot, I swore to bring him Medusa's head and that is what I will do" he exited the house out into the night. He knew his family was right and that the task was a suicide mission.

He sat on the sandy beach, glancing up at the thundering darkened sky. _If the gods do not answer those who have faith in them, why should they help a man who doubts them?_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Perseus whispered "Give me a sign."

**Chapter 5: War against the Gods **

**(A/n: Hades was never really a bad guy as he is depicted. I chose to replace him and the Harpies with Poseidon's daughters, the Nereids.)**

The next morning Perseus and his family were at sea again. Sailing upon the Red Sea where it was said that Poseidon blessed fisherman with good catches. They knew Perseus was planning to leave on his journey soon, yet Dictys wished to have his son with him on this promising fishing trip before he had to leave them. The family had not talked of Medusa that day. Perseus wanted to have a good day with them before he had to leave them much to his displeasure. Nearing the fabled fishing spot surrounded by towering cliffs and small islands.

"Hold her steady!" Perseus shouted.

Marmara told Tekla to fetch the sacred wreath she made to throw upon the water to gain Poseidon's favor.

"The statue of Zeus, it is magnificent!" Dictys exclaimed as the 43-foot tall marble statue of the thunder god, thunderbolt in hand looming over the bay, came into view.

At the feet of the statue, Dictys noticed some men hacking away at them. "Something is not right. The soldiers, what are they doing?" Perseus and the rest of the family saw them too as the soldiers broke the colossus at its feet. The great idol collapsed down toward their ship.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted. Tekla screamed as the statue nearly fell upon the ship.

The soldiers cheered, "In the name of the King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia!" one of them shouted to the approval of the others.

"Who are they?" Perseus asked his father.

"Soldiers from Jaffa" Dictys answered.

"What have they done?" Marmara asked shocked by such sacrilege.

"They have declared war, war against the gods."

The heavens were consumed by thick gray clouds as something beneath the depths of the sea stirred. Breaking the still surface of the sea, six beautiful sea nymphs arose. They had female heads and torsos and the fails of fish sprung forth. Driving chariots drawn by winged Hippocampus, armed with bows and arrows, they descended upon the soldiers without mercy.

"Let us turn the boat around" Perseus urged his father.

"No. Do nothing" Dictys instructed his son. They watched as the Nereids killed the blasphemous soldiers. Thetis, the nymphs leader saw the ship once she and her sisters killed the soldiers. _More pathetic ingrates! _She thought, she called her sisters forward. Charging towards the ship they merged together creating a huge wave.

"Hold on!" Perseus shouted to his family. The wave crushed the ship sending it down into the sea. Perseus hadhis mother in his arms yet did not see the rest of his family. Diving below he went after them. He saw Dictys with Tekla in his arms vainly trying to reach the surface. Perseus pulled them up just in time.

"Where is Marmara?" Danae asked.

Dictys looked at Perseus, Danae, and a weeping Tekla with grief. Marmara did not survive. Clinging to part of their ruined ship, Perseus and his family were alone and in grief.

**Chapter 6: Council of the Gods **

**(A/n: I decided to include Poseidon and the Nereids the other main antagonists in the original myth. Hades was not really a villain at all.)**

On Olympus, the chaos on the mortal world caused the palace of the Olympians to quake. As the mortals rose against them, the gods felt their power diminishing.

"Zeus you must bring an end to this. They attack our temples!" Hermes, son of Zeus and messenger of the gods informed his relatives "Our temples are burning; the colossus has fallen."

"Now they dare to desecrate Zeus' image!" Poseidon shouted.

Red haired and gentle Demeter, goddess of the harvest, offered a more diplomatic solution "We could reach out to them."

Zeus' son Apollo, god of the sun, agreed "An accommodation could be made- a truce!"

Zeus pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne "No!" He would not have his authority challenged "I had Prometheus create them and they reward my love with defiance? There will be no truce." Zeus declared.

"I can feel it, we grow weaker by the minute" Apollo replied to Hermes news.

"Speak for yourself" Hephaestus, The auburn haired god of fire replied.

Hestia, goddess of the hearth, knew her half-nephew was not alone with the feeling "Apollo's right. We all feel it this . . . weight, the weight of time."

"We have brought this on ourselves" Hera said.

Poseidon exclaimed "We provide for them; we sustain them!"

"And enjoy their wives" Hera replied with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew her brothers and children to be infamous womanizers.

"How is it we have become vulnerable to these nothings?" Poseidon questioned.

His niece, the grey-eyed brown haired Athena answered "They have learned how to hurt us."

"We should descend on the earth tonight; take our vengeance now!" Poseidon shouted.

Dark haired armored Ares, god of war gladly agreed "Make war for their blood!" as he struck the base of his throne with his sword.

"You will just drive the further away!" Apollo expressed "You will chase any love they have from their hearts."

"Their love feeds us" Aphrodite, the gorgeous red haired goddess of love and beauty said.

"They are tearing down our deities. Will you wait until we have been reduced to dust?" Poseidon questioned his fellow Olympians "Apollo, is that sword of yours just a toy?"

Enraged, Apollo nearly drew it out prepared to fight yet Athena prevented what would have been a disastrous fight.

"Even you are too weak to do what you suggest Poseidon" she told her uncle.

"He would not be alone" Hephaestus commented.

Artemis, Apollo's twin sister and goddess of the hunt and moon emitted the truth "The old ways are not working."

Zeus knew his daughter was right yet he would not let the beings he had created defeat him and Olympus.

"Finally, some rage from you" came a familiar voice. The Olympians turned to see six beautiful young sea nymphs enter. "Father" they addressed Poseidon who nodded and smiled at them before they bowed before Zeus.

"Thetis and the Nereids" Zeus greeted the six of his fifty nieces by Poseidon.

Thetis knelt before the Olympian council "Endless years we have watched from the heavens and the sea and saw your wrath tempered with love. You had Prometheus create them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality but you, you love them too well. They have grown strong. And now we are forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, nieces?" Zeus asked.

"Let the wrath of the sea loose upon them. They will pray again and you will bathe in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again" Thetis declared.

"They belong in the sea, not hear" Apollo protested.

"You do not tell us where we belong" the golden-eyed dark haired Calypso cast back at her cousin, backing up her sister before they appealed to Zeus and their father again. "You say it is love that feeds us. The time for collaboration is over; they must learn their sins will not go unpunished."

"Zeus, my daughters speak the truth. Hear them" Poseidon asked his brother.

Zeus looked at his nieces considering their suggestion before smiling at them "Go. Do what you and your father wills."

"Father we need the mortals!" Apollo objected.

"No Apollo. The Nereids are right. Their insolence has a price. Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example, my nieces. Turn them on each other and back into our arms."

The Nereids smiled at their uncle and their father once Zeus granted them permission. They left upon their chariots to carry out the will of the gods.

**Chapter 6: Jaffa **

**(A/n: The remake should've had Argos and Joppa aka Jaffa as separate cities. The remake really made it confusing and disappointing to mythology lovers. I chose to stick with Jaffa as in the original film, to do the myth justice.)**

Perseus had been asleep for many hours, once he awoke he found himself on board a ship. He looked around for his mother, father, and sister. The ship's captain came toward him.

"Your alive I see."

"Where is my mother and-"

"We have your mother, an old man, and a girl. They are well." Perseus was relieved to know they were still safe.

"Where is this ship bound for?" Perseus asked.

"The city of Jaffa" the captain answered.

"Perseus" he heard his mother's voice and turned to see her, Tekla, and Dictys rush toward him and hug him.

Once they had docked, Perseus and his family stayed together, exhausted and still in grief over the loss of Marmara.

"Are we the last boat to come in?" the ship's captain asked the general.

"No captain. You are the only one" he noticed Perseus and his family sitting on a nearby step.

"Is he one of ours and what of the other three?"

"No. We found them off Paxos amongst our dead. They were the only survivors."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with them" the harbor master said.

One of the soldiers instructed Perseus and his family to come with them. They agreed and were marched through the city. Perseus noticed a disheveled, tattooed, crazy cult man named Prokopion who feverishly warned the people to turn their hearts to the gods lest they face the consequences.

"If we show the gods our love they shall show us love in return. They shall. They gave us the corn in the fields and the sun in the sky. These are all gifts given to us. Gifts can be taken away. This will be taken away if we do not pay love to our gods. If we do not, we shall stay in filth and misery, which we have brought upon ourselves. Our gods we beg for the whip-"he was pushed aside by a soldier "The beauty and clarity of servitude. Man cannot rule man. You defy the gods and you will be punished."

The oracle's words were true, all around them Perseus and his family saw illness, destitution, and misery. The war with the gods had brought a curse over the city of Jaffa. In the distance he saw a large gathering of citizens watching a dead body tied to a post being burned. Women and children dwelled in squalor and were starving and weeping. Perseus was disgusted by what he saw. Entering through the bronze gates, the family had arrived at the royal palace. They were taken directly to the court of Cepheus and Cassiopeia themselves. The court was filled with music, dancing, and dining honoring humanity's _victory _over the gods. Perseus and his family disagreed. In the center of the chamber sat the aging regal king Cepheus, his beautiful wife Cassiopeia, and a captivating young woman with blue-green eyes.

Cepheus gestured for his general to come forward. Looking at the soldiers who had just entered the court "Is this all there is?"

"We lost many men your majesty but we have victory" the general assured him. Cepheus eyes then fell on Perseus and his family.

"Who are these strangers?"

"We found them off Paxos amongst our dead" the general answered.

"Bring them forward" Cepheus ordered. Perseus and his family walked forward toward the thrones.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Perseus spoke first "I am Perseus, prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos, your majesty."

Cepheus eyes then turned toward Danae, "You are?"

"Danae, princess of Argos, Perseus is my son."

Dictys introduced himself and Tekla last.

The court looked at Perseus and his family while whispering amongst them. They surely knew of Danae and her son's secret shame. The russet haired, golden robed and beautiful Cassiopeia spoke next.

"Why are you here?" she was skeptical why a princess and her son would be with a fisherman and his child.

"We were not coming to Jaffa" Perseus answered "We saw your men murdered by sea nymphs. We were attacked, my adoptive mother drowned, we were the only survivors-"

Perseus stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the young beautiful woman seated beside Cepheus advanced toward him followed by a handmaiden and bodyguard. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes gentle and inviting like those of a cat, wearing golden boat-shaped earrings.

"This is our daughter, the princess Andromeda" Cassiopeia said proudly.

Perseus was pleased to at last know her name and knelt before her as her mother, father, and Tekla did. He suddenly felt the delicate touch of her hand upon his cheek lifting his face up to behold her lovely face. He was immediately conquered by her kind voice "Please rise. What is your name?"

"Perseus, prince of Argos" Perseus tried to withhold his smile from her yet Andromeda could see through it.

Andromeda turned to her parents "Father. Mother. These people are no longer strangers, they are our guests. Let me take them and see they are properly dressed and treated."

Cepheus considered his daughters words "Very well, I leave them to you."

Andromeda bowed to her father in gratitude and led Perseus, Danae, Dictys, and Tekla to the royal chambers to be cleaned and clothed. She smiled back at Perseus and led her to her chambers. Perseus was given a hot bath, Andromeda's trusted handmaiden Peshet brought scented oils to anoint him with. Andromeda entered with a _chiton_ made of fine linen and sandals.

"Here are some fine clothes, appropriate for a prince" she said.

"Thank you" Perseus replied "Yet that was not necessary."

"There are many things a woman should do; it is just my status that prevents me from doing them."

Once cleaned and dressed Perseus could not avoid looking at Andromeda. She was unlike any person she had ever met; she was kind, courageous, and honest.

"You do not favor this war with the gods as your parents do?" Perseus asked seeing her looking out over the palace balcony.

"It is the good of my kingdom that concerns me more. I wish to end this lunacy to prevent them from suffering more."

"A ruler with a just mind and heart is the greatest ruler of all. You will make a fine queen for Jaffa princess."

Andromeda stepped toward him and placed a finger upon his lips "Andromeda" she insisted he not be so formal. She found herself fascinated by this handsome young man she had just met.

"Why were you sailing toward the colossus of Zeus?"

Perseus knew that to tell Andromeda would be to tell her of his promise he made to Polydectes. He did not want to worry or scare her "My family and I heard the waters near here were favorable and we came to ask Poseidon for a good catch" Perseus answered.

Perseus looked toward the balcony and the terrible image of the burned man came back to his mind. "When my family and I were brought here, I saw a man's corpse burned in public. Was he a criminal?'

Andromeda's smile faded and her heart dropped when he spoke of it.

"What is wrong?" Perseus asked hoping he did not scare her.

"He was a suitor coming to seek my hand in marriage. It is the curse the gods have mantled over Jaffa. When I was young I was destined to marry my uncle, Prince Phineas. Yet he was struck down, deformed, punished by the gods for his cruelty and arrogance. I refused to marry him. The priests prayed, read the signs and omens and declared that Poseidon, our patron god was angry. Many men have come for my hand and my kingdom, only to be executed."

Perseus was repulsed by the tale "All because of the gods" he said under his breath.

"The gods punish us for rising against them. Mortals foolish pride and high ambitions have led to this' Andromeda answered hearing him. "Perseus, if you are prince of Argos, why were you dressed in the garb of a commoner when we first met?'

Perseus did not know how to answer her, yet he knew the truth was the best "My mother and I were cast out upon the sea right after I was born. She was too ashamed to ever tell me why it happened to us. After that I lived most of my life with her, Dictys, my step-mother, and sister in Seriphos."

"Must be a good life" Andromeda said "Living by the sea, no thoughts of war, surrounded by those you love."

Perseus smiled "It was the only life I ever knew. Now with my step-mother gone, I fear it will never be the same."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on Perseus shoulder "You are a prince Perseus; it is your birthright to be king of Argos."

"I do not believe I can be a king, nor do I believe I want to be" Perseus replied frustrated.

Andromeda turned Perseus face toward hers "In this life often we are not given choices, we are born and we become what we are destined to be. There are times I wish I was not the heiress of Jaffa. My parent's war against the Olympians poisons and destroys my precious land. I doubt anyone can stop it."

"You could Andromeda. Your courage and compassion are admirable. Such a ruler would indeed be great, earning the love and respect of not only their people but the gods as well."

Andromeda came closer to Perseus; to him she seemed almost like a vision. "If only it were so, I have always believed it impossible" she kissed Perseus before he realized it "Until I met you" she smiled at him.

Their bliss was interrupted when one of the guards named Thallo entered. "Your highness, I am here to escort you and prince Perseus to the throne room" he said. They followed behind Thallo and two other soldiers side by side. Perseus felt Andromeda's hand clutch his tenderly, making him blush.

"Are you afraid of me Perseus?" she asked kidding him.

"No" Perseus ran his thumb smoothly against Andromeda's soft hands "Only bewitched" he replied smiling back at her. Perseus entered into the banquet hall seeing his family well attended too, he sighed in relief that they were safe and took discreet glances at Andromeda the rest of the evening.

**Chapter 7: Perseus & Andromeda **

**(A/n: Perseus and Andromeda did not have enough screen time in the remake to get to know each other and fall in love. I was inspired by the story of a fellow writer for this part.)**

Over the next couple of days as the light of Apollo and Artemis shown upon the earth, Perseus and his family lived comfortably in the royal palace. During the time he and Andromeda got to know one another more and Perseus more captivated by her. He had not forgotten about his quest and knew his family wished to return to Seriphos, yet he enjoyed being beside her. Looking out over the palace balcony, he saw the hungry poor women and children he saw when he and his family were first brought to the palace.

"Terrible sight is it not?"

Perseus turned to see Andromeda behind him displaying similar concern for the people as he was.

"Why would your parents allow them to suffer this way?" Perseus found hard to understand.

"The war with the Olympians has caused my parents to turn their backs on their subjects. Demeter brings famine to the crops and Apollo spreads pestilence throughout Jaffa. I cannot stand and watch this happen." Andromeda called for Peshet "Peshet bring my crimson hooded cloak please."

Peshet smiled, nodded and did as her mistress instructed. Perseus could already tell what she had in mind.

"What if we are noticed?" Perseus asked.

"I know a way, no one will see us" Andromeda promised him.

Taking a secret passage, Perseus, Andromeda and Peshet snuck out of the palace with bread smuggled from the kitchen to feed the poor. They distributed bread to the women, children, elderly, and poor. Perseus was surprised that a princess would do something so heartening, Andromeda was not exactly what he expected, and she was something nobler. The smiles and thanks of gratitude they received pleased Perseus and Andromeda, glad they were able to help when the gods did not answer them. They made their way back to the palace.

"What we did was very noble" Perseus commented smiling at Andromeda as they returned to the palace.

Andromeda blushed "It is the least I can do. My people's well-being is my chief concern."

"Another reason you will be a great queen for them when the day comes."

"If I am to be queen" Andromeda looked at Perseus "I will need a king to rule beside me and share my days and nights with. It is you I need Perseus."

Perseus looked at Andromeda, captured by the sincerity in her facial expression, "I would rule with no one other than you."

"Could you ever love me?" Andromeda was eager to know. Before she realized it, the warmth of Perseus lips was upon hers.

"Not only do I love you, I will marry you Andromeda" Perseus answered.

Returning to the palace without being caught, Perseus and Andromeda had become more than close friends, Perseus now knew he loved her and she felt the same for him. Yet Perseus knew he had his promise to keep to Polydectes, knowing it would mean leaving Andromeda and perhaps never seeing her again. He kept the issue at the back of his mind and enjoyed the time he spent with Andromeda. Inside Andromeda's chambers, the couple stole kisses and whispered to each other.

"Princess" sounded a stern deep voice startling Andromeda and Perseus. The voice belonged to Draco, the brown-eyed gray-haired leader of the king's guard "I am here to escort you and _prince _Perseus to the festivities."

"Thank you Draco, we will follow shortly" Andromeda replied waiting for when Draco was out of sight "If only we were not interrupted-"she started.

Perseus shushed her "We are still together" he said before kissing her.

**Chapter 8: Demigod in Jaffa**

**(A/n: Doing justice to the true boast of Cassiopeia)**

Andromeda was delighted by it, she knew they had no more time for love making "We should go now; we are expected in the royal hall." Perseus agreed and they both followed Draco to the throne room. Perseus met up with his mother, Dictys, and Tekla who had been well looked after by their servants. The hall was filled with music playing and the sounds of chattering and laughing among the guests. Andromeda took her place on the throne beside her father while Perseus sat with his family. Every few minutes they would look at each other lovingly. The king's soldiers returned from their recent _victory _against the Olympians.

One of the guests raised a toast to the royal couple "To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" he shouted and the rest of the crowd cheered.

Cepheus was modest "No, to you our mighty soldiers. Our heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" the crowd cheered in approval. "The temples are burning. The statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight after a generation of struggle the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets upon Olympus itself." Both Perseus and Andromeda were appalled by Cepheus speech. "A new era has begun. The era of man!" the crowd called out in pride. Perseus and Cassiopeia noticed Andromeda repulsed at her father's words.

"That frown does not suit you, Andromeda. Have something to drink. You will feel livelier." Cassiopeia lifted her golden wine goblet toward her daughter. Andromeda could not stand being beside her parents. Taking the goblet from her mother's hand she walked towards Perseus.

"Andromeda" Peshet said trying to prevent her mistress from doing something drastic. Draco followed them closely.

Andromeda presented the goblet to Perseus. "Take this. Please drink" Andromeda wished to ease both of their hearts.

"If you wish" Perseus replied touching Andromeda's hand delicately to take the goblet.

Draco slapped Perseus, not trusting a stranger touching the princess "Hands off!"

Both Cassiopeia and Andromeda were outraged "Enough!" Cassiopeia shouted before Andromeda scolded Draco "How dare you strike the prince of Argos Draco!"

"Our daughter the missionary" Cepheus said to the amusement of himself, Cassiopeia, and the guests.

Andromeda marched forward toward her parents, defiance and boldness burning in her heart "Have you seen what is happening out there? Have you even bothered to look?"

Cassiopeia jeered "We serve as an inspiration."

Andromeda disagreed "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives, yet we celebrate. You are provoking the gods and you act as if there will be no consequence."

"Well what do you want? Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear?" Cassiopeia questioned. "The gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need of them?" the queen's words struck Perseus mind like a stone to the head "Look at my daughter" she attracted the attention of the entire hall.

Andromeda could sense the worst "Do not" she begged yet her words fell on depth ears.

"What could be more divine than her face? More beautiful than all of the other women of Greece! More beautiful than Poseidon's daughters themselves! The Olympians should envy her. We are the gods now!" Cassiopeia boasted to Andromeda's disgust.

Cepheus cautioned his wife not to blaspheme "My queen. You are making a spectacle."

In the distance a squawking from an unseen creature sounded within the room. Wind blew as the water in the pool centered in the chamber swirled in a great column into the air. The force of the winds dragged screaming soldiers toward the swirling column. Perseus held Andromeda close to him beside his family. The water settled and a brown-haired bearded man clad in silver armor, trident in hand appeared. It was Poseidon, lord of the sea himself.

"Interesting" Poseidon said with a devious grin on his face.

Perseus pulled Andromeda and his family down to the floor to shield them from the rain of shields, swords, and spears Poseidon sent flying across the room. He turned toward Cepheus and Cassiopiea, floating down before them. They knew he was a god, yet they were not sure which one as they backed away in fear.

"You are but specs of dust beneath our fingernails. Your very breath is a gift from Olympus. You have insulted powers beyond your comprehension" Poseidon asserted to Cassiopeia.

"Who are you?" Cassiopeia asked boldly.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea" he sent a wave of terror straight at Cassiopeia. The crowd gasped in fear and awe. "Kneel" he commanded Cepheus, Cassiopeia, and all present before him.

Perseus helped Andromeda and his family to their feet. He quickly snatched up a nearby sword and was preparing to strike Poseidon until a calming voice and hand stilled his anger. "Not now, Perseus. You will have your chance" the voice assured him. He turned to see a face he had not seen since he was a child. The grey-eyed gorgeous hooded woman had such a wise and calm aura about her Perseus could not help but to believe her.

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than the gods?" Poseidon questioned the frightened Cassiopeia. Lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet "Gaze upon me, mortal queen" he commanded before gripping her throat in his mighty hand and started to choke her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried out running toward her.

Perseus followed after her "Andromeda! Andromeda no!"

"Princess!" Draco shouted also coming to her side.

Poseidon released his grip pushing Cassiopeia aside. Perseus caught Andromeda before Poseidon could lay a hand upon her. The vengeful anger in his eyes was seen by the crowd. He turned toward Cassiopeia who was in Cepheus arms and scared to the brink of death.

"Hear me vain and foolish mortal woman! You dare compare your daughter's beauty that of my own and in defiance of Olympus! You will repent your boast and for the cruel humiliation you have inflicted on my favorite Phineas!"

Cassiopeia implored Poseidon "Mercy, please have mercy!" yet it was too late.

"In 30 days, on the eve of the longest day of the year when the sun is eclipsed. I will unleash Cetus. Jaffa will be swept from the earth and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the princess you so foolishly compare to my daughters. Only her blood will sate Cetus and Olympus who you have so offended. Choose your penance, Jaffa destruction or sacrifice." Poseidon's eyes fell upon Perseus "This is the will of Zeus. The will of your father" the sea god said before evaporating into water in the pool again.

Perseus could not believe what Poseidon had just told him. He turned to look at his mother who looked down at the floor in shame. All eyes in the throne room turned to him. He was a demigod, son of the king of Olympus, Zeus.

Hermes came to his father and king with important news "Your son by Danae is in Joppa" he told Zeus.

"That is impossible" Zeus answered Hermes. He knew that if Perseus were there he would have felt it "Perseus" he said in a near whisper.

"We could offer him sanctuary" Hermes suggested.

Zeus doubted it, why would a son he had never really known accept his protection? "Have I heard his prayers? This son knows no love for me. He is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us" Zeus proclaimed.

**Chapter 9: Ever Watchful Guardian **

Whispers and looks of amazement and fear swirled around Perseus. _Is this true? Am I really the son of a god?_ He thought.

"A Demigod we have! So he is not just a prince, he is a demigod!" Draco singled Perseus out.

Cepheus believed Perseus was the one who would save his kingdom from destruction. His advisor tried to convince him otherwise "He is not to be trusted" he advised his king.

"What would you have me do?" Cepheus snapped at him knowing all Jaffa could be destroyed by the flick of Poseidon's finger.

Cepheus commanded Draco to leave Perseus be. "If it is true you are the son of Zeus you can save us. You must save us" Cepheus hoped he was right.

"I cannot save you. I am just a man" Perseus replied honestly looking at his family who were just as perplexed as he was.

"You lie! Why were you sent here?" Draco did not believe a word Perseus said.

"No one sent me" Perseus said audaciously. Draco was about to strike him again until a strong woman's voice stopped him "I am the reason he is here!" a voice Perseus knew well.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from a beautiful woman with long dark-brown hair wearing a white linen hooded robe covering a short length _chiton _appeared before them. The woman Perseus had seen watching over him all of his life was now before him again, yet he still did not know who she was.

"Release him" she said to Draco who could not help but to obey her for reasons he did not know. Perseus and the mysterious woman moved away to a separate chamber in the palace dungeons. He was now face to face with her.

"Perseus, finally we meet face to face at last. I have been waiting for this day. "

He was entranced by her; finally he would know who was this woman was. "I have seen you since I was a child, always watching over me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and war; daughter of Zeus and the Titan Metis. I have watched over you all your life" she answered outright and with pride.

Perseus was shocked beyond words; he was in the presence of one of the Olympians, the patron goddess of Athens herself. He reluctantly stepped back, yet the goddess only smiled at him.

"Do not fear me Perseus; I am not angry with you."

"I do not fear you" Perseus replied curious why Athena would speak with him when she surely had other matters to attend to. The truth of Poseidon's words still rang in his mind and heart and he needed to be sure they were not lies.

"Is it true? Am I the son of Zeus?" the question fell from Perseus lips.

"Yes" Athena confirmed it "You are my half-brother and I your sister." Perseus was taken aback by her words, he was sibling to Zeus other children, demigod and divine alike. Athena had more to tell to her brother.

"The story of your birth began with the tragedy of King Acrisius. Acrisius had no son to inherit his kingdom. He consulted the Delphic oracle to know if his daughter Danae, your mother, would give him a grandson. The oracle foretold that if Danae had a son, he would one day kill him. Acrisius attempted to cheat fate by imprisoning Danae in a bronze cell within a tower to die."

Her words horrified Perseus to the core of his soul.

"The other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and Argos. But Zeus loved mortals too much. He chose to make an example of Acrisius, that no one can outrun their fate. Having fallen in love with Danae, he took the form of a shower of gold and visited the prison where Danae was kept. Visited her and impregnated her. Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of his daughter and Zeus' newborn son. The princess and her child were cast adrift upon the sea. Zeus requested Poseidon to calm the seas and guided you and your mother to the fisherman. I have watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you would help bring an end to the tyranny of the gods. You are the only one who can defeat Cetus and save your mother and princess Andromeda."

Athena's words fell on Perseus, the weight of the truth and the obstacles he faced overwhelmed him. _How can I defeat Cetus let alone Medusa? Is this my path and if so where do I set out from? _He then remembered the promise he made to his mother and to Andromeda, he knew he could not forsake his promises he made. For love, family, and honor he knew he had to fight.

"I do not know why I was born or what I am. Yet this war is not about me. How do I defeat Cetus and Polydectes?" he asked his _sister_.

**Chapter 10: Perilous Quest**

Cepheus and Cassiopeia were showered with regret, fear, and grief. Their arrogance was going to cost them their only child and their kingdom if they refused Poseidon.

"Forgive please Athena! Spare my daughter please. My life in exchange for hers" Cassiopeia begged the goddess.

Athena could offer her only the truth and nothing more "Poseidon has spoken. For your vanity and foolish pride, Andromeda will have to be sacrificed in order for Jaffa to be saved. Once a declaration has been made by an Olympian it cannot be revoked. Zeus has forbid the gods from meddling in each other's affairs, there is nothing I can do" she answered directly with a strong somewhat cold tone.

The city was in a frenzy hearing the terrible price Poseidon demanded to spare Jaffa from Cetus. In the palace Cepheus has his soldiers assembled. Perseus along with his family, Athena, Draco, and Andromeda joined the council to discuss what could be done.

"There must be a way to kill Cetus" Cepheus said almost to the point of losing hope.

"No" his advisor replied "No way known to man.

Perseus knew words would accomplish nothing "It is time for action not words!"

Athena knew the answer to the question at hand "The answers you seek lie with three women. Three old decrepit blind women gifted above all others in prophecy and knowledge. They are wise these women, wise as they have been ancient since the day they were born."

"Who are they?" Perseus asked intrigued.

"The Graeae sisters, they live far beyond the desert frontiers of Jaffa on an island where even the moon does not shine." Athena's words frightened nearly everyone in the throne room.

Thallo, one of the king's soldiers stepped forward to offer his own words of wisdom "Even if you find them. Even if they show you how to defeat Cetus, you may not live to exploit their advice."

"Why not?" Perseus asked.

"They have a craving for human flesh and they do not like visitors" Thallo replied "Many have gone to consult them, none have ever returned."

Cepheus advisor thought it was all futile "Sire as terrible as it is to utter the words. A sacrifice is the only way" he said.

"Do not even speak those words to me!" Cepheus shouted at him.

Andromeda stepped forward "He is right father, no one should have to die for me" she said looking at Perseus with love in her eyes.

Draco agreed with the advisor "Sire, we need to get the princess out of the city now. I will find a place to hide her" he swore to his king.

Perseus knew it would be no use "You cannot hide from Poseidon."

"So says the bastard son of a god" the advisor spat at him.

Perseus had grown sick of being referred to as a bastard. He turned toward the advisor and Cepheus with hate in his eyes. "My mother was deceived into lying with a god. My step-mother was murdered by sea nymphs and now the woman I love to be sacrificed on the order of another. I swore a promise to protect my mother and the woman I love" he said looking at Danae and Andromeda "If it is to be done I will kill Medusa and Cetus."

Draco still had his doubts and suspicions about Perseus and all that everyone was speaking of in the throne room. Athena tried to convince him it was the only course of action.

"If Medusa and Cetus can be killed the Graea sister will know how."

"The witches are further away than any warrior has ever been. No man can go there" Draco replied.

"No man" Athena implied reminding Draco Perseus was Zeus' son and her brother.

"Keep your distance, Athena" Draco advised the goddess too proud to admit she was no doubt right.

Perseus was going to see his mother in her chambers; he needed to know why she had kept the truth hidden from him all this time. He entered the chamber she shared with Dictys and Tekla. They were all praying before he was given entry.

"Father, could you and Tekla please leave us I need to speak to my mother."

Dictys knew why and he and Tekla left the room to give Perseus and Danae their privacy. Danae sat upon her bed too ashamed to look her son in the eye and sighed.

Perseus sat beside her "Why mother, why for half of my life you kept the truth from me?"

Danae embraced her son, tears hot upon her face "This was not the life I wanted for you my son. I know, I know I should have told you. Now you know, Zeus is your father. He was so kind and tender- forgive me my weakness my son, yet I did love him and I think I still do. I wanted you to live as a man my son' she held Perseus face in her hands. He now understood all he had always questioned; now he had to make his own destiny.

In the Palace armory Draco, Perseus, and Cepheus honor guard prepared themselves for the journey they were about to embark upon. Many of the soldiers thought it was hopeless.

One of the young soldiers, Eusebios prayed clutching a medallion "Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us" he begged.

Another soldier named Belo jeered and snatched the medallion from him "And you still believe they are going to help?"

"This is suicide" another replied.

'It is a lost cause" said another.

"We have no chance, and you know it" Belo said under his breath to Eusebios.

"Here is who you drew into this, Perseus. An honor guard" Draco explained to him "Young men who look good on a reviewing stand and old soldiers heading towards retirement."

He could see the fiery courage in Perseus face "Do you know what Cetus is? Cetus is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast created by the sea god himself. It does not think. It does not feel. Even the gods fear it. And you, you are going to kill it?"

Perseus knew the quest was his fight and he would not have anyone die facing the perils he had to confront alone "Do not come. I do not need your help."

Draco smiled smugly "Of course not. You are the son of Zeus. But we have orders."

Perseus was nearly ready to leave until he noticed Andromeda watching him from a corner of the armory. He immediately rushed to her, the fear for his safety clear in her eyes.

"This is not your fight. I am so afraid for you."

Perseus understood her fear; it was the same his family had for him as well. "Someone has to take a stand. It has to be done, we have no other choice. Your people need you, you will be safe here" he reassured Andromeda.

"No, I am coming with you' she said, yet she knew Perseus was right.

He took her hands in hers and then turned a lock of her beautiful hair back to see her face.

"No one should have to die for me" she said again.

"You should not have to die at all" he replied "It has to be done." Perseus suddenly remembered his family and knew he had to see them before he left. He quickly returned to their chamber but ran into them on the way. Perseus embraced Danae, Tekla, and Dictys knowing he may never see them again.

"Father" Perseus turned to Dictys "You, Danae, and Tekla have to return to Seriphos. Polydectes will no doubt hunt you down. At least I will know you are all home and that my mother is safe with you."

Dictys could not bear to let his son go, yet he knew it was time Perseus found and fulfilled his destiny "I will guard her with my life my son."

Perseus knew his father would not fail "Take care of her and Tekla and keep out of Polydectes way."

"May the gods be with you" Danae embraced her son crying.

"I will return mother, I promise" he swore to her wiping a tear from her cheek "Be sure to board a ship bound for Seriphos once I leave" he asked his family before he had to go get his sword.

Solon, one of the elderly soldiers announced "Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment and may we all complain about it as bitterly as old men."

"What should we bring" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything" Draco replied.

Ixas, another of the soldiers was skeptical about the Graea sisters "What makes you think the witches will tell us anything?' he asked Perseus.

"Oh, they will tell us, or I will kill them too" he replied boldly as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

Above one of the shelves, Perseus heard a chirping soft sound and soon spotted a golden Owl looking down at him.

"The sacred creature of Athena herself" Perseus said to himself for sure the Owl was there by her direction.

"May Athena protect us then" Solon replied not seeming to care.

"You were going to leave without bidding farewell?" Perseus heard Andromeda's voice.

"I did not want to leave seeing you shedding tears for me" he answered sweetly.

"So little time together. So little time" Andromeda placed a loving hand against his face.

"I will return. Once I have defeated Medusa and Cetus, I will come back to you and marry you." Perseus put his arm around Andromeda and pulled her mouth to his placing a deep passionate kiss between her soft delicate lips "You are grace and refinement itself. I love you Andromeda." Perseus left to join the rest of the soldiers.

Andromeda chased after her beloved "Perseus!" she called out to him and he turned to look back to her. "Safe journey" she said to which he smiled back at her as she watched him leave.

As Perseus and the soldiers left the palace, the citizens pleaded them not to go for fear they would enrage the gods further more. Perseus knew the time for being thankful and for groveling to the Olympians had gone too far. His father's words rang in his mind and heart, now was the time.

**Chapter 11: Poseidon's Champion **

**(A/n: I chose acknowledge Phineas, Cepheus brother who was supposed to marry his niece Andromeda until Perseus saves her in the place of Calibos. The remake should not have merged Acrisius and Calibos characters together.**

High atop Olympus Zeus sat upon his throne alone in the council chamber. Apollo entered unannounced and with anger and fear clear on his face.

"Speak" Zeus instructed his son.

"Perseus, your son" Apollo said.

"What consequence is he?" Zeus asked concerned.

"He aims to kill Cetus" Apollo answered.

"Does he know?" Zeus said knowing that to do so would be nearly impossible and laughed 'Let him try."

"Perhaps you should help him" Apollo suggested.

"Help him undo our plan?" Zeus questioned why his son had second thoughts on the matter devised to put the mortals in their place again.

"The Nereids and their father belong in the sea" Apollo said "They cannot be trusted with this might. You will never be contempt just as they serve you."

"They serve me well, better than any of you" Zeus replied "They pray again. In Jaffa, they bow and they pray."

"But who are they praying to?" Apollo asked his father knowing the question had not passed his mind "Have we grown stronger? Have we been nourished? I have not felt it! Their way is not our way; they will always fear the wrath of the gods, so Poseidon and his daughters will always be fed and revered. We need the love of the humans!"

Apollo spoke boldly and honestly, yet his father would not hear any more of it "I do what I do to ensure our survival. Poseidon is an instrument of that end," he promised Apollo "Now leave me" he ordered his son.

"You will hear nothing more of this from me" Apollo said bowing to his father before leaving. He hoped that his father would realize the grave error he had made before it would be too lat for Olympus and the mortal world.

"Good' Zeus replied not wanting his authority and plans questioned any further.

Athena entered the council room once Apollo was gone "Father, Apollo is right. Perseus is the hope not only for humankind but for Olympus. He is my brother and your son-"

"He knows no love for me!" Zeus replied "All his life I have watched over him. I heard his prayers, yet I never answered them. Why should he call for aid from a father he has never known nor seen?"

Athena placed a hand upon her father's arm "Now he does need you. For the love you bore his mother, show him that you never forgot him nor ignored him. I will not turn my back on my brother, do not turn away from your son" Athena pleaded with Zeus.

"You seek to foil the plans we have made to restore the humans' worship of us?" Zeus questioned his wise and noble favorite daughter.

"This is Poseidon and the Nereids plan father, not ours. I am no traitor to my family. As you love me, love your son and help him in the trials he will face. Courage will not be enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

Zeus could not deny Athena's words. Perhaps the time has finally come, he would have to face the son he had always watched over yet never really knew.

On the outskirts of Jaffa in the dark and dangerous swamps and marshes, Poseidon sought out the one who would be his champion and who bore a furious grudge against the Olympians, especially Zeus himself. Alone in miserable solitude, a Satyr-like hideously disfigured man sat alone embittered. Poseidon spoke his name, a name the creature had not been addressed by for many years.

"Prince Phineas."

The black cloaked deformed man heard him and reviled the very name he spoke which reminded him of all he had lost and had been reduced to "There is no Phineas. Just Calibos!" he hurled his goblet of wine into a nearby pool in anger.

"We have an enemy in common" Poseidon approached "Zeus."

"Zeus?" the name Calibos despised among all others, the god who had punished him with deformity and cursed him to live far from human grace and sight.

"My brother" Poseidon answered.

Calibos was curious why the brother of his worst enemy and lord of the seas would visit a disgraced monster like him. "What do you want from me?"

"Zeus' bastard has won the heart of your niece, your former betrothed Andromeda. Perseus" Poseidon explained.

"Zeus' bastard?" Calibos replied more furious that his enemy's son had one the heart of the woman he was supposed to marry.

"You defied the gods for nothing" Poseidon replied enraging Calibos even further "Now Perseus hurls himself from Jaffa to foil my vengeance and to stop me. He must die!"

"What would you have me do?" Calibos asked.

"Zeus must think I serve him, but I am growing stronger" Poseidon explained "Until I possess my full power, you will be my weapon. Come" he urged his new servant before him, revealing Calibos ghastly physical form. The sea god breathed some of his fierce lethal strength into him, empowering Calibos.

"Use this" he commanded "Kill Perseus for me and I will destroy Zeus for you."

"I serve you" Calibos swore "The boy will die." Calibos knew it was his chance to finally have his revenge on Zeus and take back his rightful queen.

**Chapter 12: Guardian Sister **

Perseus and Cepheus soldiers journeyed through the desert frontiers of Jaffa and were now venturing through the Taygetos forest.

"How far is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Four days to the witches" Solon answered.

"Four days? I am tired already' he replied hoping for a different answer.

Perseus noticed the strap on one of his sandals was broken and he needed to get it fixed. The other soldiers used the moment to mock him.

"Would you like us to wait?" Solon asked sarcastically.

Ixas gave him a new strap "Here, use this."

Perseus was about to thank him yet Ixas had walked on ahead of him.

After fixing his sandal, Perseus spotted Athena in the distance carrying a bronze Athenian shield under one arm, a _dory _spear in one hand, and a bronze ornate shield in the other. The golden owl he had seen in the armory back in Jaffa was perched on her shoulder. Perseus had not seen her since their first meeting; he now wanted to know more about his _sister, _his father, and what obstacles he would be fighting along the way.

"What are you still doing here_ sister?_" Perseus was curious to know.

"I am here to guide you" Athena replied.

"From behind us?" Perseus asked.

"Is that not the best angle?" Athena questioned in reply "I have been watching over you for a long time now. I have always been there."

"You were not there when it mattered were you?' Perseus was now mad that she did not intervene to save Marmara and his family when the Nereids attacked their ship.

"You approach this task with such anger" Athena said solemnly.

"I have every right to be angry" Perseus answered knowing what had happened was unjust and that his cause was just. Athena knew and agreed with him.

"Nothing could be done to change what happened to you and your family."

"Somehow I cannot believe that. Poseidon and the Nereids chose, Zeus chose, and so will I. I will cut out the part of me that is a god" Perseus said with firm boldness "Keep your distance Athena" Perseus advised his sister.

Athena knew her brother was right and that he would find his path. As she sternly looked at her brother walking away to rejoin the rest of the soldiers a smiled curved on her face and she stroked her beloved Owl Bubo's feathers "He will find his path and fulfill his destiny. He will Bubo, the heavens and earth has its champion."

Back in Jaffa many believed that Perseus and the others would all die on the journey and the city mourned and prepared the coming day when Andromeda would have to die. Cassiopeia was inconsolable as she vainly prayed for the Olympians forgiveness along with Cepheus. Looking out over the sea from her chamber balcony, Andromeda thought only of Perseus and her heart hanged heavy within her body like a great stone. Peshet accompanied her, trying to offer her mistress what little comfort she could, yet they both feared the worst looking out over the sea.

"Bodies wash up on the shore every hour; people are trying to escape, but Poseidon is watching" Peshet said dreading the terrible truth.

"If he dies, I am to blame" Andromeda feared for Perseus life.

"Perseus will succeed, he will come back" Peshet still had hope and tried to instill it in Andromeda.

"You cannot see the future better than I" Andromeda replied knowing Peshet meant well, yet she still prayed she had not sent Perseus to his doom and that he would return as he promised. "Perseus- return to me" she whispered.

**Chapter 13: Divine Aid**

**(A/n: I chose not to include Pegasus, because he was actually part of the myth of the hero Bellerophon. I did include the gifts Perseus receives from them and the right gods that gave them to him.)**

Andromeda was not the only one concerned for Perseus safety and that he fulfills his quest. On Olympus, Zeus held an adamantine figurine of his son, the son he knew he finally had to face. He had taken Athena's words to heart and he knew that Perseus would need all the aid that he could give him. He called forth his fellow Olympians to discuss the urgent matter.

"Perseus is moving into dangerous territory" Zeus confided in the few gods who came.

"He will find Cetus much more formidable than Calibos" Hera replied.

Zeus had known that already "One thing is certain. My son needs more than a mere sword and shield. He needs suitable weapons of divine temper!" he turned toward his son Hermes.

"Hermes" Zeus called to him.

"Yes lord and father?" Hermes answered quickly as always.

Zeus eyes fell to his bejeweled scabbard, he unsheathed his adamantine sword which shimmered brightly "Take my sword to Perseus, be sure he receives it and you will bequeath your winged sandals to him as well."

He then addressed his brother Hades, god of the underworld "Brother Hades, Perseus will need your invisible helmet as well to trick his enemies."

Hades gladly gave his brother his dark bronze Corinthian helmet which rendered its wearer invisible when worn "For you my brother, anything. He will have need of it."

Hermes bowed his head "As you command" he took the sword and helmet from his father and Hades and left straight away.

The previous day Perseus had earned some respect from his comrades. After dueling Draco, Perseus felt the urgings and power yearnings he had since a child finally set free. He never knew he had the spirit of combat as Zeus; it both scared and astounded him. As the rest of the men were sleeping Perseus was awake. He went for a walk to clear his head, unbeknownst to him Draco who was guarding the camp, was watching him. In the wind Perseus heard his name being called in a low whisper. He followed the voice until he came upon a marble statue of Zeus. At the foot of the statue something glimmered. Perseus picked up the strange object and a blade miraculously appeared when he grasped the hilt of the sword.

"A gift from the gods" Draco said amazed at the sword "Forged on Olympus."

"Why?" Perseus asked not knowing why the king of the gods would give him such a noble gift.

"Divine gift should never be questioned, simply accepted" Draco reply knowing that defiance had caused enough chaos already before walking back to camp.

The sword was light and swift, unlike any he had ever held. As Perseus was entranced by its beauty a familiar voice spoke to him.

"It was with that very sword that the Titan Cronus used to defeat his father Uranus and which our father used to defeat the dragon Typhoeus" it was Athena "He is looking out for you as I am and cares for your safety" she replied.

Athena demonstrated to Perseus the sword's power, hacking at a large stone, it was split in two. The sword was intact without a scratch or blemish on the blade. Perseus could not believe his eyes when he saw what it was capable of. Soon the voice that led him to the sword began again, coming from the statue of Zeus. Its cold marble face burst into breathing life, nearly scaring Perseus.

Athena bowed before the statue "Father" she replied. Perseus could not believe it was really Zeus himself he was in front of.

"Perseus, these weapons are gifts from the gods. Guard well that sword, for one day it will guard your life."

Perseus knew there was a reason the sword had been given to him. His eyes spotted the dark Corinthian helmet on the other side of the statue.

"What of the helmet?" he asked.

"It has the power to render its wearer invisible" Zeus answered, his lively image beginning to fade.

"Wait!" Perseus cried wanting to know more.

"Find and fulfill your destiny" Zeus said before the statue's face was once more still and lifeless again.

Curious of the helmet, Perseus put it on to see if his father had spoken the truth. Once he put it on his head, Perseus could see everything around him, except himself. Yet a few divine gifts did not ease his anger at the gods "I can do this as a man" he said.

"But you are not just a man" Athena replied "You are only part man my brother, the other half of you is a god. Fight that and you will fight the chances you have at saving your mother and Andromeda. Unless you open your eyes, mind, and heart to who you are you will not succeed in this quest. You are more than that."

"What do you see?" Perseus asked wanting to know what she thought he was.

"I see a man who can change everything" Athena replied with firm pride.

She presented the sword to her brother "Take it; you will need it when the moment is necessary."

Perseus still had his doubts, yet he could tell Athena was not trying to deceive him and as he placed the sword in his scabbard, the blade vanished out of sight.

"Come with me, there is someone whom you should meet" Athena said urging him to follow her. She and Perseus walked to a spot in the forest.

"Where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Perseus asked.

"He is on his way" Athena replied smiling.

Perseus could hear the flapping of wings in the air, he looked toward the sky yet there were no birds flying about, the wing flaps grew closer and louder. Turning toward the sun, eclipsed by a male figure clad in silver armor with wings on his sandals. The man had curly silvery hair, beard, and brown eyes. In one hand be held a Caduceus. Perseus immediately recognized who this god was.

"Brother Hermes" Athena greeted him.

Hermes was pleased to see her and turned to Perseus "Hello brother."

Perseus nodded in reply still surprised he was sibling to some of the Olympians. Hermes smiled and laughed "I have something for you brother" he unlatched his winged sandals made of the finest silver "Here, these will help you travel fast far distances in the least amount of time. You will traverse the heavens with these. Try them."

"No man has ever used them" Athena said "Until now."

Perseus looked at the sandals for a moment and thought about what he could achieve with them. After putting them on, the wings spread out and flapped. Perseus tried running and then jumping to try to get off the ground. Athena and Hermes laughed to themselves, not doubting their brother would learn how to use them. Perseus saw a large stone, which he figured he could use for a leaping point. After building up speed and launching himself up off the stone, Perseus found himself in midair flying. Bubo flew off Athena's shoulder toward him.

"Bubo where are you-"before Athena could finish Bubo and Perseus were flying together. He was amazed once he landed. He was the first mortal to ever use Hermes sandals.

"It is a message, we have always been watching you" Athena said to her brother proud he learned how to use the sandals well.

Back at camp, Draco dispatched his two men Phaedrus and Belo to find Perseus so they could continue the journey. Combing the forest, they both heard rustling in the woods. Before they knew it, Calibos attacked them. First stabbing Belo to death and then ripping Phaedrus in half. Phaedrus cries drew Perseus, Draco, the men, Athena, and Hermes to the scene. Perseus and Calibos were now face to face. Now Calibos was determined to kill his enemy's son and the one who stole his bride to be.

"You reek of your father" he spat at him.

Calibos overpowered Perseus thanks the strength Poseidon had given him. Calibos proved to be might opponent, killing seven of Draco's men. Ixas fired an arrow at him, yet it did not wound him. Sinking his teeth into his flesh, Calibos exacted his own wound on the demigod. Calibos and Perseus struggled together, Calibos had the upper hand and was about to kill him before Perseus remembered Zeus' sword. With one quick slash he severed Calibos hand. Outnumbered, Calibos fled before Perseus and the others could pursue him into the desert. They followed yet he evaded them once they arrived there. One the way back to camp, Perseus was overcome by a festering sharp pain in his arm in the spot where Calibos bit him. He fell to the ground in agony. Athena rushed to her brother's side, when she moved her hand toward the wound; a powerful lightning force repelled her from touching it.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Poseidon's bane" Athena replied knowing her uncle's power when she felt and sensed it.

Draco knelt beside Perseus knowing there was only one way to save his life "Pray, pray to Zeus for strength" he advised to him.

Defiant and not willing to put his life in t he hands of the gods, Perseus refused "No."

Eusebios prayed to Zeus to come to his son's aid.

"Pray to your damn father" Draco urged him tired of his arrogance.

Perseus still refused "No!"

"We have to get him back to camp now and quickly!" Athena said.

The soldiers obeyed the goddess and they moved Perseus into a tent where Athena and Hermes tried to heal him.

"Who did this to him?" Solon asked the goddess wondering who the demon was they were fighting earlier today.

Athena and Hermes looked at each other, they knew the terrifying deformed wretch all to well "Calibos" Athena replied.

"Who is that?" Eusebios asked listening in on the conversation.

"The one formerly known as Prince Phineas of Jaffa, brother of king Cepheus" Hermes answered.

The gods' words shocked the men; the monster they had just faced was once their prince who had been promised his niece Andromeda's hand. Their very prince who had been punished by Zeus for his arrogance and cruelty had just tried to kill them all.

**Chapter 14: Prokopion **

In Jaffa, Andromeda was still thinking and acting for the welfare of her people. She and Peshet went to the slums of the city and distributed bread to starving women and children. It pleased her to see them fed and it also reminded her of Perseus, she hoped he was alive and well. Their charitable act was interrupted when Andromeda noticed members of the cult of Poseidon following the voice of the oracle Prokopion. Peshet objected to Andromeda going to see what was happening, yet Andromeda needed to know. They followed the worshippers to the city's sacrificial stone at the edge of the sea, where Prokopion called his followers to hear him.

"We must turn our hearts to Poseidon! It is the only way! Brothers and sisters! Come to me! Come!" be beckoned them closer "I have the way out of our misery. Poseidon has asked for the princess. Sacrifice one for the life of the city. Why do they remain silent while we suffer?" Prokopion questioned Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Why do they guard the woman whose death shall save us? Is she better than any one of you?" he asked his followers "We have longed worshipped Zeus and the other gods in Jaffa. But it is Poseidon who now offers us salvation. We must pray to the one who showed us our sin and who offers us redemption through blood" Prokopion thrust his arm into the searing sacrificial fire, burning his flesh in honor of the sea god. The crowd roared in frenzied approval. The scene disgusted Andromeda to the core of her stomach, she and Peshet left immediately.

_Perseus wherever you are please hurry _Andromeda thought not able to bear to see her people turn into wild savages.

**Chapter 15: Apollo's Help **

Draco and Ixas gave their comrades who had fallen in battle honorable burials placing golden _Drachmas _upon their eyes to pay the ferryman Charon. Hermes had left momentarily to conduct the souls of the departed to the underworld, yet he would return.

"A bribe for the ferryman" Draco said as Ixas placed the coins on the eyelids.

Inside one of the tents, Athena was trying to nurse Perseus back to health. She needed aid, for healing was not her skill.

"You are burning" she said when she placed a hand on Perseus forehead. Reaching for a water skin she gave him a drink "I will get more water she said as she stepped out, actually to pray.

She called upon Zeus for help "Please father, we need you. Perseus needs you." Her prayer reached her father and it made him tremble.

Apollo saw the distress in his father's face "Father what it is?"

"I have heard prayers from Athena, Perseus has been wounded and is in danger" Zeus answered.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Poseidon's bane, so Athena tells me" Zeus answered not sure what Poseidon had to do with it "Apollo, they will need your help. Go, go before it is too late" he ordered his son.

"Yes father" Apollo replied before leaving Olympus arriving quickly at the desert camp in his chariot.

Athena greeted her brother and led him to Perseus.

"How is he?" Apollo asked his sister.

"He is failing fast, he needs your healing touch brother" Athena replied worried for Perseus life.

Apollo came toward his brother and took a small vile out from his cape. He opened it and brought it to Perseus lips.

"Drink this Ambrosia quickly!" Apollo told his brother. The Ambrosia began to take its effect as the wound on Perseus arm began to heal and he rose up healed.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you" Athena expressed her gratitude to him.

Another brother he had just met, Perseus did not know if he should consider Apollo as an ally or an enemy. That night Perseus sat outside looking up at the sky thinking of his family, Andromeda, and the trials ahead of him.

"Our father is rather upset" Apollo said startling Perseus "We are running out of time."

Perseus did not want to hear any speeches nor anything from him "Leave me" he turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Do you know how it feels to live as a god Perseus?" Apollo asked "It is like falling in love every second of the day."

Perseus scoffed at Apollo's words.

"You have a god inside of you, but you fight it with every breath. You are drowning in your spite and for what?" Apollo did not know what Perseus believed he was fighting for.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do" he answered with heated fury in his voice "You are afraid" he read the expression on Apollo's face.

"Be careful how you speak to me. Only one of us is mortal" Apollo warned him.

"Your own mother was a mortal" Perseus replied in kind "Do not let your hubris overwhelm you. Why would a god want to help me?" he wondered if there was any point to their conversation.

"Because you are fighting the part of you that can help me' Apollo answered "Which is all I really care about. Throw away your pride Perseus or you will not last another day. "

Perseus knew Apollo would say that "I am not doing this for you" he made clear to him "I would rather die for those I love than stand alongside one of you."

Apollo chuckled in response "You share our father's arrogance. Clearly, we are brothers." Perseus felt no such bond between them. Perseus heard Athena calling out to him and turned in the direction where he heard her. Looking back he saw Apollo had vanished. Perseus told Athena about their confrontation.

"Forgive Apollo brother, he is just when it suits him yet he can be spiteful often" Athena explained to him.

**Chapter 16: Island of the Graeae **

**(A/n: I chose to call the Stygian witches by their real title, the Graeae sisters. I also chose to have Athena feel guilty about her punishment over Medusa. The Djinn are not from Greek Mythology so I chose not to include them.)**

The next morning Draco, Perseus, Athena, the men, and Hermes prepared to move out and continue their journey.

Draco had an angry look on his face when he looked at Perseus as he advanced toward him.

Athena tried to convince him that he was not fit to go on just yet "He is not ready to travel yet."

Draco ignored her "Time is slipping away, Athena."

"He may be a demigod, but he is still mortal" she explained to him yet Draco would have none of it "Feeling better?" he asked Perseus and when he replied yes Draco hurled him into a nearby tent.

"Your pride is killing my men. You were given gifts. Use them" Draco ordered Perseus.

Perseus would not tolerate it, "If I do this, I do it as a man" he answered.

"So we will just continue to die?" Draco questioned him.

"I cannot become like them" Perseus replied not willing to put his faith and strength fully into the loans he received from Olympus.

"A man cannot do this, Perseus" Draco said.

"According to who? The Gods?" Perseus knew it was his destiny and he would choose how to make it.

"If I had your gifts-"Draco began yet stopped knowing the goddess Athena was present and would not tolerate any blasphemy.

"Perseus" Athena said to him handing him her bronze shield "This is for you. It is stronger and lighter than any metal forged by human hands. It is a very useful and high quality weapon. Look into it when you face the Gorgon. You will be able to see her in it as a mirror reflection. It will protect you from her evil powers."

Perseus thanked his sister.

Once they were all packed, Perseus and his allies rode across the desert on their horses till they came to the stream of the Titan Oceanus, which they had to cross to reach the Graeae's dark island where the Cimmerians lived. Hermes led the way.

"We are making good time" Perseus said to Draco.

"Not good enough, the eclipse is drawing near" he replied looking up at the sun.

"How close are we to the Graeae's shrine?" Ixas asked.

"It will be two days before we reach the witches" Draco replied.

They reached the black mountains where the Graeae's shrine was located in two days' time.

"What is this place?" Eusebios asked, the core of his stomach churning with fear.

"The land of the Gray Women. This is where the Graeae sisters dwell" he answered.

"It is what Jaffa will look like when we fail" Solon replied doubting they will be able to return in time to save the city and Andromeda.

"Every step we take is an insult to the Gods" Eusebios said.

"Good" Perseus replied, the time came for their tyranny to end.

Athena gave Perseus her words of advice "Perseus. Only ask what you need to know. Nothing more."

"Of course" Perseus answered, he already knew what he came to inquire from the witches and he would not leave without the answer.

Perseus and his companions ascended the mountain stairway leading to the Graeae's shrine. Thunder growled over the scary dark area, the witches Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo were nowhere in sight. Perseus heard whispers in a dark corner, Solon handed him a torch to see what it was. Throwing it toward the direction where the whispers came from, the flame brought the three wretched old women into view. They were all surrounding a bubbling pot from which the aroma of burnt cooked flesh emanated from.

"Visitors" Enyo who was holding the eye the sisters shared to see with pointed out.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked.

"Visitors" Deino the third sister said.

"Got the Eye" Enyo replied.

"Give it to me" Deino demanded.

"Who is it?" Pemphredo asked again.

"The eye. Give it to me" Deino whined.

Perseus unsheathed his sword prepared to attack if the Graeae were going to strike.

"Perseus, no" Athena pleaded him not to harm them.

"We did not come here to fight. We just have one question" Perseus said to the witches.

"Young Perseus" they recognized the demigod immediately.

"Closer" Enyo tried to lure him.

"A little nibble" Pemphredo inhaled the smell of Perseus skin "Flesh of a god."

"Flesh of a god" Enyo repeated.

"Witch" Solon said to the Graeae, enraging them.

"Do not, easy" Perseus urged Solon to lower his spear. The witches laughed.

"Which one is going to answer my question?" Perseus asked the Graeae.

"You want to know about Cetus" Enyo said.

"Cetus? Deino asked.

"Do it. Kill it" Pemphredo said.

"That is right" Perseus replied.

"A wasted journey" Deino replied "Cetus fears no weapon."

"It must have a weakness" Eusebios said.

"Maybe" Deino replied "But knowledge demands payment!"

"Sacrifice!" the witches yelled out pinning Eusebios down intending to kill him. The Graeae fought with Perseus and his comrades, one had Perseus in a firm grip, Athena was struck by another, Thallo was poised for combat, and Solon fended another off.

"Ixas, shoot!" Draco ordered him but he could not get a clear shot.

"Help!" Eusebios shouted.

"The Eye!" Enyo shouted for Pemphredo to throw it to her. Bubo flew off from Thallo's shoulder caught the eye in his talons and dropped it in Perseus hand. Perseus head-butted Enyo and moved to the edge of the cliff threatening to drop the eye.

"Let him go! Do it!" Perseus commanded.

"You would not dare" Deino replied "We cannot see the answers without the eye!"

"Let him go!" Perseus demanded again. The Graeae did as he instructed. "Now answer the question. How do I kill Cetus?"

"There is a solution" Deino stated.

"Solution" Pemphredo repeated.

"But it is an impossible one even more dangerous than Cetus itself" Deino warned him.

"Yes?" Perseus still held the eye over the edge of the cliff.

"The Gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh is killed by her gaze." This Perseus knew that. He only needed to know where to find her.

"Killed by her gaze" Enyo repeated.

"Her prison lies across the River Styx at the edge of the Underworld" Pemphredo explained "Find the Hesperidia, they will show you the path."

"A monster against a monster" Enyo stated.

"She is no use against Cetus. We cannot control her" Draco answered.

"It is her head I want" Perseus said.

"Clever boy" Enyo said "Now the eye. Give us the eye" she demanded.

Perseus threw the eye toward a flaming pool strewn with bones. The Graeae scrambled around trying to find it. Once they had retrieved it, they stopped Perseus as he and his comrades were leaving the shrine.

"Wait there is more. Do you not want to know more?" Enyo asked him.

"Perseus, no" Athena begged him not to listen to them.

"Tell him" Deino and Pemphredo urged their sister.

" What?" Perseus asked the sisters.

"Your guardian and sister have been untrue to you. She condemned Medusa to her punishment!" Perseus and his comrades eyed Athena with disbelief.

"It is a lie. Come!' Solon urged them on.

"Written as history, she shaped the she-demon" Enyo replied laughing along with her sisters as Perseus and his comrades left the Graeae's shrine.

**Chapter 17: A Father's Visit **

Perseus and his comrades descended from the dark mountains, all heavy in heart now convinced their cause was lost. Perseus could not look his sister in the eye after hearing what the Graeae told him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Perseus wanted to know why Athena transformed an innocent young woman into a monstrosity. He kicked at the debris of the cliff in anger then sat down in despair "Why do we even try?" he questioned.

"Medusa was an innocent, it pained me to condemn her- a child who served me and believed in me heart and soul. I was not there for her when she called for aid. I wanted to defy fate, yet because an Olympian had advanced on her, I could not interfere" Athena knew it did not absolve her of what she had done, yet her brother deserved to know the truth.

"You failed her" Perseus replied near tears.

"Yet I have not failed you. And now I believe that you can change this" Athena responded still having full faith in Perseus.

"No one has ever done that" Perseus admitted to the impossible.

"No, not yet" Athena replied. Looking at her brother as he walked away to be alone, Athena knew she would have to prove her love and loyalty to her brother even more now.

Perseus doubted himself and everything he had believed in since he set out on his journey. His hopes of saving Andromeda and his mother began to fade. Frustration, hatred, and anger boiled within him. Unbeknownst to him, a mysterious male figure in hooded brown robes carrying a wooden staff came near to him. Perseus drew Zeus' sword at the stranger, unaware if he was an ally or an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked the man with fire in his tone.

The man lifted his hood and to Perseus shock his father, the blue-eyed thunder-bearer himself stood before him in person, Zeus himself "Well, you can call me "Father" if you wish" Zeus answered.

"My father is a man. His name is Dictys. He was nearly killed by the Nereids. My step-mother was not so fortunate" he answered in anger, furious Zeus did not help him and his family when they were in danger.

"An unfortunate casualty in a war humans brought upon themselves" Zeus replied reminding his son of who rose up in revolt first.

"Mortals did not kill my step-mother. Your brother's daughters did" Perseus had had enough excuses from the gods.

"You will not defeat Cetus, much less Medusa. If you continue this journey, you will die, so shall Andromeda, your mother made a queen against her will, and Jaffa will still fall." Perseus could not believe his own father had now expressed his own doubt in him to his face.

"If you are so sure, why are you here?" Perseus asked knowing Zeus would not have come unless it was for a reason.

"To offer you sanctuary my son; your blood is mine, Perseus, and that makes you a god. It is time you came to Olympus and started living like one."

Perseus had been given the same offer by Apollo, he was not about to let hollow promises of immeasurable power and eternal life deter him from his quest and his loved ones "I would rather die in the mud with those men than live forever as a god" Perseus answered.

"You foolish boy, humanity's entire existence is a gift of my grace" Zeus reminded him.

Perseus scoffed at the very sentence "For someone who had mortals created you do not know much about us. We live, we fight and we die for each other, not for you. Something an Olympian would never really understand. Tell Poseidon I will see him soon" Perseus sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"I will not make this offer again" Zeus warned his son.

"Good. Because I would hate to refuse you twice" Perseus replied "I am not one of you! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my family!" Perseus yelled at Zeus.

"Your family" Zeus scoffed "They were nothing! The lives of humans are insignificant to a god as they should be to you. Accept your birthright son" Zeus urged him.

"No!" Perseus refused "The only people who can call me that are mortals. They are Dictys, Danae, and Marmara. They love me without condition. They are mortal and so am I. We mortals will sit at your table from now on and you will earn our respect and I will be watching you" he warned Zeus.

"You do not know what yet is impossible" Zeus answered.

"No I do not, _father_" Perseus answered bitterly.

Zeus remembered Athena's words to him. He had to spit out his divine pride and help his son in his critical time of need "Perseus wait" Zeus begged him. Perseus turned toward his father ready for whatever he was about to say or do.

Zeus took out a golden drachma with an image of Helios on it from his robes and threw it to Perseus "It is expensive where you are going my son."

Before Perseus knew it, Zeus had vanished. Looking up at the sky he saw a golden Eagle flying off toward the son. His confidence and commitment to his quest rekindled, Perseus knew he could not turn back now. He returned to his fellow comrades who were waiting for his decision.

"We all heard what the Graeae said. But we can prove them wrong" Perseus said to his comrades "I need your help" he knew he could not do it alone.

Eusebios stood up first "It was not the gods that saved me up there."

Ixas stepped forward next, "If you believe that we have a chance" he was willing to go the distance as well.

"I have not liked Jaffa much anyway" Solon replied and then smirked.

Draco and Hermes nodded.

"I am with you to the end" Thallo said.

"I know the way" Athena said.

Perseus was glad his comrades' faith was forged strong again "We will consult the Hesperidia. Then we will go to the Underworld. We will kill Medusa."

**Chapter 18: Garden of the Hesperidia**

**(A/n: I wanted to give the nymphs of the North the spotlight they deserved by acknowledging their role in the myth. I chose to replace the Djinn with them, since they gave Perseus a special gift to help him in his quest.)**

Perseus and his comrades continued on the way to the Garden of the Hesperidia sisters. The three sisters Hespera, Aegle, and Erytheis live on the slopes of Mount Atlas across a northern stretch of Africa. Arriving there, they arrived at the orchard sacred to Hera. Immortality-giving apple trees and groves grew a wedding gift to Hera from the earth goddess Gaia after she had married Zeus. As Perseus and his companions ventured further into the garden, the ground beneath them shook and loud blood-curdling hissing echoed in the air. They soon came face to face with the colossal hundred-headed guardian dragon, Ladon, whom ambushed the strangers protecting Hera's apples. Perseus and his friends were prepared to fight; conflict was prevented when the Hesperidia had come to see who entered their home. The brown-eyed red-haired nymph Aegele was first to step forth to see who the strange visitors were.

"Who are you?" Aegele asked.

"I am Perseus" Perseus answered the nymph. The nymphs were surprised they were speaking to the son of Zeus. "We are not here for you apples. We need to know the way to Medusa's island."

"Then we shall tell you how to get there. Yet first, you must accept our hospitality, come" Aegele invited Perseus and the others to eat and rest. Dark-brown eyed brown-haired Hesperia and blue-eyed brown-haired Erytheis flirted with the soldiers as the other nymphs danced, wine flowed, and the sounds of the flute and lyre filled the air. After the feast, the Hesperidia brought forth a gift Perseus would need, a shimmering knapsack of the finest silk he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Perseus asked the nymphs.

"The _Kibisis" _Hesperia answered "Medusa's blood is a deadly and poisonous venom. Use it to carry her head, it is proof against the blood and will protect you from it."

"You speak the truth?" Perseus asked not too eager to trust the nymphs.

"We swear it" Erytheis replied "Choose your adversaries wisely Perseus. Only through clever trickery will you be able to defeat Medusa. Only with the divine gifts you have been given will you be able to slay the Gorgon. Be warned Perseus, many have gone to kill Medusa, none have ever returned. The rest is for you."

"Thank you" Perseus said before he and his friends left.

"May the gods protect you" Aegle wished them luck.

**Chapter 19: River Styx**

**(A/n: I did not like the way Charon was depicted in the movie. I liked the depiction in the videogame and 1981 original more, so I chose to go with that image. I'm also going to give Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale the spotlight they deserve too. Also I will reference to how Pegasus and Chrysaor were born. )**

Directed by Hermes, Perseus and his friends proceeded on toward the entrance to Hades, the kingdom of the souls of the dead. Calibos was watching and following them. They arrived at the bleak dark entry dock to Hades, separated by the river Styx. The moans and groans of souls unable to cross over to the afterlife sounded.

"The River Styx, the river of death. It has strange powers" Perseus said when he first caught a look at it. His family had told him tales of it to him as a child.

"So I have heard" Thallo replied.

"Time to see if the legend is true" Perseus and his friends came to the edge of the docks.

"Now what?" Solon asked unaware what to expect next.

"We wait for Charon" Athena answered.

"The ferryman" Thallo whispered, his lips quivering a bit when he spoke the words "I and three others will wait for you when you return."

"Charon only ferries the dead" Ixas replied. They all knew the living would be devoured by Hades hound Cerberus if they attempted to enter either Tartarus or Elysium alive.

Perseus saw an old Bull's horn hanging from a cloth upon one of the torch lights. He knew immediately what it was for. Blowing on the horn, the call resonated. From the mists of the river, a strange vessel came into sight. An old nearly wrecked black _Trireme _appeared heading straight for the docks. Rowing the ship was Charon, the grim, disfigured ferryman cloaked in black carrying a torch on which a greenish fire burned at the tip.

"Charon arrives" Hermes said he and the ferryman knew each other well. Charon stretched out a skeletal arm towards Perseus for the coin needed to pay for the crossing. Perseus placed the golden _drachma _Zeus gave him in his bonny hand. With that, he and his friends boarded the ship and cast off to reach Medusa's island.

"So, what happens when we get there?" Ixas asked.

"Just another beast to kill" Eusebios answered.

Athena pitied them, they had no idea what they were really challenging and she now knew it was time to take the blame for what she had done "A beast? Medusa was beautiful once; so beautiful as to tempt Poseidon. When he came for her she ran to my temple thinking I would protect her" Athena tried to hold back her tears "I did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to me for comfort but I felt nothing but disgust then. I made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. Despite her refusal of my uncle, intercourse between an Olympian and a mortal in a temple is a sin. I could not let it go unpunished. One look at the creature she has become will turn any living thing to stone. She is the only mortal Gorgon; her sisters Euryale and Stheno cannot be killed. Many men have gone into their temple. But no man has ever made it out."

Filled with guilt, Athena went below deck of the trireme. Perseus followed her, the floor was littered with the coins passenger souls before had paid Charon with, one of them Marmara may have given him. He found Athena's fur, yet his sister had vanished. He advanced further below deck unaware why she had come down there. Perseus was knocked of his feet suddenly, drawing his sword read for the enemy, yet it was Athena.

"Medusa has a tail and that is how she will use it" Athena warned her brother "Listen. Hear her muscles coil. Smell her skin. Feel her hunger in your stomach" Athena struck Perseus down again, he made the mistake of looking her in the face. "Medusa's killed you twice now. Do you think she will hand you her head? She will not be gracious about it. One look in her eyes and you will turn to stone" she warned him again.

Perseus pursued her, he did well by dodging her attack, yet Athena overcame him and pinned him to a pole. "Try not to enjoy this so much" Perseus felt as if Athena was flirting with him.

"I am trying to help you live" Athena corrected him before dashing off at quick speed while Perseus pursued her "Do not look at me" she warned him. Perseus pinned her down this time, his heart a burning fire. Athena placed a genteel hand over Perseus heart "Ease your storm brother" she said calmly.

Solon came below deck catching the pair together thinking something intimate was going on between them clearing his throat "We are nearing Medusa's lair" he informed them. Perseus and Athena joined the rest of the group back above deck. Draco stood at the bow of the ship looking out over the river Styx. Perseus stood beside him.

"I never thought I could reach this place" Draco confessed.

"Who did you lose?" Perseus asked knowing the same sobering feeling.

"My daughter" Draco replied sadly "Taken away on her 16th birthday, dragged down here. I have a feeling I will see her in Elysium soon" he looked at Perseus "You brought us this far. Let us go the rest of the way." Perseus was glad Draco had finally begun to trust him.

**Chapter 20: Medusa **

After docked on the other side, Perseus and his friends reached the island of the dead. The island was littered with stone statues, the only remains of brave warriors who had attempted to enter the temple before them. Each face was frozen in a moment of terror, when it gazed upon one of the Gorgons. Approaching the temple, Perseus knew him and his companions could not strike the fear that had grasped their souls, yet he knew that within the temple was the ultimate enemy he would face. The words Dictys had spoken came back to him and strengthened his spirit, now he had to do the same for his comrades "I know only one great man in my life, my father. Now I know four more and two gods. I know we are all afraid. But my father taught me: Someday someone was going to have to take a stand. Someday someone was going to have to say "Enough." This is that day. Trust your senses and do not look this demon in the eye.

Entering inside the dark, dank, ruined temple more stone corpses of previous victims were scattered around frozen in the positions they were in before they gazed into the eyes of one of the Gorgon sisters. Perseus and his friends remained as quiet as possible and ready for any sign of movement that was not their own. Solon had aimed his bow and arrow and was scared to find the statue of a previous victim in the same position.

"Does not really inspire confidence" he replied.

"Quiet" Draco ordered.

"Listen" Ixas advised everyone.

Perseus could see Eusebious was frightened "Eusebious keep your eyes down" he advised him "If you must see her use the inside of your shield as a mirror. Never look her in the face" he told the others.

Medusa's laughter was heard vibrating around the temple, yet she was nowhere in sight. The sound of the tail of a rattler increased the fear further.

"Here we go" Solon said.

At lightning speed Draco was hit by an arrow. Solon was hit as well and nearly dragged Perseus and Hermes down into a fiery pit with him. Perseus stabbed his sword into a column holding onto his brother's hand, Solon fell to his death below.

"Keep Going!" Perseus urged Eusebious and the others. Draco commanded Ixas and Eusebious to flank Medusa while he tried to remove the arrow in his body. Perseus and Hermes swung back up to safety from the column. Athena was not far away. Ixas and Eusebious were alone, hearing the Gorgon yet unaware she was close than they thought.

"Eusebious remember what Perseus said. Eyes down" he told him. Oblivious to Ixas, the Gorgon was before him and he was turned to stone before he could strike. Eusebious was terrified; he swung his sword at random while trying to keep his eyes down. The hissing of Medusa's nest of snake hair scared him more.

"Where are you?" he yelled in fear "Where are you?" Medusa leapt at Eusebious from a column. She turned him to stone as he fell to his death. The sight of his broken stone body angered and shocked Perseus as he laughed in wicked pleasure. She spotted Perseus and Hermes next.

"Go!" Perseus yelled to his brother as Medusa fired her arrows at them. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes hid behind ruined rubble out of sight. The Gorgon's lower body was a snake tail, her body covered with golden scales, large wings on her back, and a mass of vicious twisting snakes for her. She had an arrow in her cobra-shaped quiver ready to kill.

"Wait here" Perseus said to his siblings "I will lure her out. Get ready" Perseus charged forward so that Medusa would pursue him, furious after she had missed him. Draco followed Perseus, yet lost his sword after leaping over a great gorge. Perseus lured Medusa closer into the trap.

"Now!" Perseus yelled to Hermes as he led Medusa toward the columns where Hermes was waiting with his adamantine sickle in hand. Athena was on the left with his sword at hand. Hermes struck first only severing some of the snakes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon coiled her tail around Hermes and then cast him aside with great force. Athena moved in to make a killer blow, but Medusa whacked the goddess away with her tail, knocking Athena out.

"ATHENA!" Medusa shouted enraged "Today you meet your death! You will pay for failing to protect me and for what you have done to me you whore!" Medusa railed in outrage lusting for the goddess blood.

Perseus saw his brother and sister in danger; he had to help them without looking straight at Medusa. Hiding behind a column with his sword ready in one hand and looking in the mirror of his shield with the other, yet Medusa intended to catch him off guard. Draco saw Medusa moving toward Perseus. Drawing out two daggers he leapt up at a stalactite, stabbing into it causing it to crack and fall impaling Medusa's tail. Wounded Draco and Perseus eyes met, Draco knew he was too weak to fight on yet he would not die without looking into the Gorgon's eyes without fear.

"Let them know men did this" he requested his friend before he gazed into Medusa's eyes defiantly, smirking as he turned to stone.

Perseus could hear his sister Athena's voice in his mind "Aim for her throat brother" he heard her say. Eyes fixed on the bronze shield with sword firmed in hand, Perseus closed his eyes prepared to deliver the final blow. On his winged sandals, Perseus hovered over Medusa, and then flew in bravely and daringly like a falcon toward Medusa, who also slithered toward him. With a single sweep of Zeus' blade he severed her neck and her revolting head rolled down to the floor. Perseus did not move his eyes from his shield for Medusa's headless body still moved, until it fell into a flaming pit. He had done the impossible; Perseus had slayed the Gorgon Medusa. From the monster's severed neck, a magnificent white winged stallion, Pegasus, and a young golden-skinned giant, Chrysaor, emerged from Medusa's body. They both escaped.

Medusa's last cries aroused her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Perseus quickly placed Medusa's head within the _kibisis _and donned Hades invisible helmet in order to stay out of the other sisters' sight. Euryale and Stheno saw their sister's headless body fall into the pit, horrified at the sight of it severed and tried to find her murderer. Perseus, Athena, and Hermes escaped without being noticed.

**Chapter 21: Calibos Strikes**

**(A/n: In the actual myth, Medusa's blood produced snakes ****not**** scorpions as in the movies. I chose to merge the climatic fight scenes between Perseus and Calibos from both films, to make things more interesting.**

With Medusa's head obtained, Perseus now had the power to challenge Cetus and Polydectes. He knew he would have to journey back to Jaffa as quickly as he could. Perseus along with his companions needed rest before embarking back to Ethiopia. Athena embraced her brother calmed that he had survived the ordeal and had done what no one before him had done. They set up camp in an oasis among the ruins of a temple after leaving Medusa's island. Bubo was on guard while Perseus and the others slept for the night.

Calibos knew now was the time to exact his revenge. He replaced the hand Perseus had cut off with one with metal claws. He knew the perfect way to destroy Perseus and his friends. Calibos stabbed into the _kibisis _with his clawed hand. The blood of Medusa leaking out of the sack, burning as it fell on the ground. Her blood drops transforming into fearsome venomous snakes. Bubo saw the snakes as they grew enormously, crying out to signal Perseus and the others. Calibos used his horsewhip; hit Bubo, knocking him down into a nearby stream. Perseus and his comrades heard the crack of the whip and rose to see what was happening.

"Look! Medusa's blood" Thallo pointed out as it fell upon the sand.

From below the sands a massive serpent's tail sprang forth and then another. Soon Perseus and his comrades found themselves facing a giant black scaly hundred-fanged albino-eyed snake poised to kill.

"Attack!" Perseus led Thallo and the others into battle. Athena and Hermes took on another one. Athena missed being snapped up into the creature's jaw back flipping into the air and severing its head. Hermes was whacked by the headless monster's tail. Meanwhile, Calibos was busy scarring their horses off. Perseus faced one snake, yet lost his sword in the fight and used a torch as a weapon. One of the men was suffocated in a snake's coils and then swallowed whole. Thallo came to Perseus aid after beheading one of the snakes; the snake grabbed another soldier in its fangs before hurling it away in the air. With its tail the snake hit Thallo aside and caused Perseus to drop his shield. Retrieving it just as the snake bit its fangs into Athena's shield and cast it aside. The snake pinned Perseus to a temple column and coiled its tail around his body, its mouth oozing hungry for blood. Hermes gave Athena his sickle which she threw directly at the snake's head, severing it from its elongated body.

"Perseus!" Thallo yelled out to him throwing him his sword, Perseus caught him and ran to help his siblings. Calibos used his whip to catch Thallo by the neck, pulling him toward him and then punches his clawed fingers through his chest killing him. Another snake attacked Athena, striking at her, causing her to fall and roll downs the desert hill. Athena took cover behind a ruined arch. Perseus and Hermes rushed to her aid.

"Come on" Perseus led his sister away as the snake pursued them. Thallo leaped on the back of another snake and stabbed two swords into the beast.

"Faster!" Perseus yelled to his sister. As they approached a colossi of four Perseus told her to jump while he stood his ground to face the serpent. The hissing beast slithered toward Perseus with the full force of a blast of fire. Sword in hand, Perseus ran straight toward the beast and sliced its underbelly open, spilling its entrails upon the desert floor.

Perseus stood up alive and triumphant, Athena and Hermes raced back to the scene and they smiled at their brother in silence. Calibos appeared behind Athena's back, stabbing her with his sword and struck Hermes aside. Raising her body skewered on his sword high in the air to Perseus anger.

"Just you and me, son of Zeus" he said with a devilish smile before hurling Athena aside. Perseus attacked Calibos. In the course of the fight, Perseus dropped his shield with only his sword to defend himself. Calibos grasped Perseus by the neck with his whip and planned to finish him for good. Cutting the whip, Perseus confronted Calibos, flipped over him and sliced his back with Zeus' blade. Knocking him down, Perseus leapt from a stone as Calibos tried to regain his fighting stance. Disarming him, Perseus delivered the final blow to his chest. Calibos fell over a hill to his death.

Perseus quickly rushed back to Athena's side, Hermes was already kneeling next her comforting her. "Athena, I am here" Perseus took her in his arms.

"There is no time" she told him turning her face toward the sun, nearly overshadowed "The eclipse. Perseus you must go before it is too late" she urged him.

Perseus could not let go of his sister, she had been watching over him all his life and had aided him when he was confronting the impossible. "I am not going anywhere" he replied.

"My fate is certain. But the fate of Jaffa, Andromeda, and your mother is still in your hands" Athena reminded him.

"All my life you have been there" Perseus said to her gently. "You never left me, I cannot leave you" he would not let her die alone.

"This part of the journey you must do alone. Perseus you are not just part man, part god you are the best of both" she said to him "Everything will be alright."

"Brother, Athena is weak and she must be taken to Olympus to be cared for. You have my word on it. The rest is up to you, when you step forward to face Cetus, you will face it alone."

Perseus knew his brother and sister was right. His trials were not finished just yet; his family and the woman he loves still needed him. He thanked them both and watched as they evaporated into golden streaks of air rising toward the sky and vanishing. Retrieving his shield and the _kibisis_ holding Medusa's head, Perseus flew off into the sky using Hermes sandals, straight back to Jaffa. To his surprise, Bubo who also survived was beside him all the way.

**Chapter 22: Release Cetus **

**(A/n: since the Harpies were not part of the true story, I did not include them. The dragon scene from Robert Zemeckis **_**Beowulf**_** inspired me to fill in the gap. Cetus (Kraken) deserved a bit more screen time I think.)**

High on Olympus, the eclipse had completely blocked out the son. Zeus feared his son had not survived and dreaded the inevitable and he sensed that Athena was injured. His face was wry with discomfort as he looked at the blackened sun. Poseidon and his daughter Thetis arrived in the council chamber; their moment for vengeance had come.

"Great Zeus, below on earth it is now the eve of the longest day" she reminded her uncle.

"Brother it is time for the mortals, especially Cassiopeia, to pay. My pet waits to do your will" Poseidon spoke.

Zeus could not deny his brother and nieces their rightful revenge. Jaffa had to suffer and its end all fell on his command. "Very well, leave us" he said to his fellow Olympians as they vanished from the chamber "Release Cetus!"

From his place beneath the sea, Poseidon approached the massive prison where his pet was kept. The golden bar doors forged by Hephaestus himself kept the sea serpent in captivity. Placing his hand upon the trident insignia at the center of the door, Poseidon unleashed his pet to wreak havoc upon the people of Jaffa. Out of the darkness, fire red eyes emerged and a roar powerful enough to destroy Olympus itself sounded.

"Go now!" Poseidon commanded his pet "Go and destroy those who compare themselves to the Olympians!" Cetus massive writhing tentacles sprang forth from its prison and the 40-50 foot long creature made its way to Jaffa and its offering, Andromeda.

Near the sacrificial rock, Prokopion and his followers saw Cetus swimming toward the city.

"Cetus comes now!' Prokopion declared "Our suffering ends when the beast is sated! Will it take us or will it take Andromeda?"

"ANDROMEDA!" the crowd roared.

From the palace Andromeda and Peshet could hear the calls of Poseidon's devotees. Cepheus had placed a guard at the gates and in front of the palace itself, yet they would not be enough to stop them. "It is my name they are calling" Andromeda said somberly to Peshet "This cannot continue." She would not let her people suffer, yet she would surely not let a madman lead them astray. Cleaned and dressed for the grim day, she was ready to embrace her fate, yet she still believed Perseus would return to her. She told Peshet to fetch her finest linen robes. Alone by the balcony, "Farewell Perseus, if I perish and if you have too, I will see you in Elysium."

Perseus neared Jaffa, Hermes sandals flew at speeds only an eagle or falcon could travel. He only hoped he was not too late to rescue Andromeda.

Prokopion and his followers overcame the guards at the gate and stormed the palace. Cassiopeia tried to stop her daughter from going, yet Andromeda was not a coward and offered herself to the crowd without a fight. Cetus advanced closer upon the city, while Andromeda was led through the streets to the sacrificial rock. Many citizens mourned for her and others believed her demise would save them. Cetus arrival created massive tidal waves which demolished the city's light beacons and killing those unfortunate to be on the bridges next to them.

"Andromeda!" Cepheus yelled frantically looking for his daughter with Cassiopeia at his side crying.

Chained to the stone, Andromeda felt the sea monster coming ever closer. Dreading Prokopion next to her as he spoke "Poseidon, we sacrifice our princess in your name."

"It comes, brothers and sisters!" Prokopion signaled Cetus arrival.

The beast tentacles burst forth from the sea and crushed monuments and people, Andromeda looked in horror as her people and homeland were eliminated by Cetus. Atop Olympus, thousands of the adamantine images of mortals evaporated and the Olympians without mortals started to weaken; Zeus felt the pain the most. Cepheus had his best archers file along the city walls and launched their missiles as Cetus attacked, yet the serpent washed them away with a cataclysmic spray of water.

"Jaffa has fallen" Poseidon declared with pride to Zeus shock "Do you feel stronger, brother? You thought Cetus would bring you their prayers. But Cetus is my pet. It serves only me."

Zeus would not tolerate his brother's outrageous betrayal and challenge to his authority "I command Olympus. Remember who you serve" he moved to strike Poseidon down yet he weakened Zeus with his bane.

"I serve myself" Poseidon corrected him "I have since I took control of the seas while you set yourself above in the heavens basking in the mortals love the most" he railed to him.

"We need the love of humans" Zeus reminded his brother.

"Yes, yet you take nearly all of it. Your reign is over, Brother Zeus. You will watch as my blessed avenger punishes them. And then finally you will know how it feels when you are not most powerful."

"My son is still alive in Jaffa brother" Zeus reminded him sensing Perseus was indeed still alive. Poseidon left to try to stop him. "Perseus" Zeus said gasping for breath hoping his son was not too late.

As the sun came again into, view Perseus was seen flying toward Jaffa. Andromeda gasped in relief and smiled knowing her beloved had survived and came back for her as he promised. Cetus stirred from the sea towering over Andromeda, the horrible hideous scaly bluish-gray sea serpent grasped its four arms against the two cliffs, its sights set on Andromeda. Bubo tried to distract the beast, yet was knocked out after flying into a cliff dodging Cetus attack.

Perseus saw the rest of Cepheus forces bring forth their Ballista's' and Fire Raisers. Yet their weapons were useless, Cetus decimated them and knocked a row of three _triremes_ out of the water with a swing of a might tentacle, crushing buildings and people. Cetus grasped two soldiers in two of its clawed handed arms and gobbled three more in its putrid massive jaws. Perseus clutched the _kibisis _with Medusa's head inside tightly, waiting for the right moment to show the Gorgon's head to the creature. Poseidon watched the conflict from a towering stone, _My Cetus will devour this arrogant little mortal _Poseidon thought as Perseus flew in closer to face the beast.

"Damn you Monster!" Perseus yelled at Cetus as it spit out the three soldiers it had killed. The monster leaped tens of thousands of feet into the air as it tried to catch Perseus in the air like a fish jumping to bite at dangling bait.

"Kill him. Kill him! Destroy Perseus" Poseidon commanded his faithful pet who had become distracted from devouring Andromeda "Send Jaffa to its watery grave. The earth and the sea shall bury her low!" Poseidon declared.

Cetus attention turned from Perseus to a woman and her two young twin golden-haired brown-eyed sons upon one of the stone walls. Perseus saw they were in danger and taunted the monster again. The woman and her sons started running to left of the wall, yet Cetus cut off their escape as one of its tentacles smashed against it. They ran toward the right side, yet were cut off again. Perseus swooped down to them, grabbed the three and set them down in a safe spot before going back to face Cetus.

"Take her! Take Andromeda now!" Poseidon commanded Cetus, infuriated with Perseus interference "She is yours!"

Obeying its master, Cetus swam toward the sacrificial rock where Andromeda was chained. Prokopion was astounded and laughed maniacally whereas Andromeda was petrified with fear at the sight of the monster. Cepheus and Cassiopeia neared the sacrificial stone praying they were not too late to stop the ceremony and save their daughter. Perseus flew dodging his way over and under Cetus writhing tentacles and in between its clawed fingers. Cetus nearly devoured Perseus, yet missed by a few meters. Quickly he landed on the rocky ledge where Andromeda was chained. Cetus towered before them looking at them with its burning red eyes and roared before closing in for the kill. Poseidon's devotees and many citizens watched and screamed in terror as Cetus was about to eat their princess. Prokopion attempted to stop Perseus, yet he tripped the mad oracle. Cetus nearly gobbled its prey until Perseus reached into the _kibisis _and pulled out Medusa's head, revealing it to the beast, whose eyes instantly turned into marble.

"Get back!" Cepheus yelled concerned for his people as the monster had fallen.

"NO!" Poseidon bellowed furious his pet and ultimate weapon had been defeated.

Perseus took off from the ledge, thrusting against it with his foot, bounding up into the air. With his sword drawn he struck at Cetus head and after a luminous white flash; he had cut off the serpent's head.

Cetus body solidified after having looked into Medusa's face, roaring as it extended one of its stone massive hands over the ledge. Prokopion was not about to let the sea god be deprived of his sacrifice. Picking up his spear he aimed to throw it at Andromeda. Cepheus grabbed Prokopion's burnt arm and struggled with him. Prokopion shoved the king aside and was about to throw his spear until a loud cracking sound was heard. Prokopion looked up at Cetus crumbling hand and screamed as his death fell upon him. The headless creature's gigantic body fell back into the sea, causing a tidal wave that floods the surrounding area. Poseidon prepared his chariot to charge forth and finish what his pet had started, yet the sea god was hurled back by the raging wave, screaming in anger over his defeat by Perseus.

Andromeda fell into the sea after Perseus had defeated Cetus. Perseus dived into the sea after her. Reaching out grabbing his beloved, Perseus leaned in and kissed his love so sensually. Andromeda's heart fell into ecstasy after feeling the taste of Perseus lips upon hers again. Together they swam back up towards the surface as the crumbled stone remains of Cetus sank to the bottom of the ocean floor around them.

**Chapter 23: Marriage Ceremony & Return of an Enemy**

**(A/n: Phineus (Calibos) fought with Perseus over claims to Andromeda at the wedding. My take on it will be interesting and true to the myth.)**

When Perseus and Andromeda reached the shores and regained consciousness, they found their hands joined together and smiled at each other. Perseus helped Andromeda to her feet and broke the chains from her wrists. Andromeda's attention was distracted when she saw ships on the horizon sailing towards the beach. Bubo flew toward them and perched himself on Perseus shoulder. Perseus stroked his little friend's feathers, glad he too had survived.

"Andromeda!" Cassiopeia and Cepheus called out to her daughter racing across the sands with her arms opened. The king and queen embraced their daughter, grateful Perseus had rescued her from Cetus. Andromeda turned toward Perseus again and took his hand again and stood by his side.

"Mother and Father" she spoke to her parents "I stand beside my future lord and husband, king Perseus." Perseus looked his love in the eyes and smiled back at her, clutching her hand lovingly.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia walked toward Perseus and embraced him as their son-in-law. "We offer you the gratitude of all Jaffa and the blessings for a happy and long marriage" Cepheus joined Andromeda and Perseus hands together.

The crowds at the beach rejoiced and cheered chanting Perseus name. Returning to the palace, preparations for the royal wedding ceremony began. In the evening maids carrying torches led the procession. Minstrels and singers followed singing and playing music, Andromeda arrived in a golden chariot at the temple of Hera, where she and Perseus would be married. Wearing a red _chiton _along with flowers in her hair, a gold necklace with rosettes, amphora pendants, and double lotus flower grains Andromeda also carried some ivy symbolizing endless love for her husband. The city celebrated the union between their virtuous princess and the man who had saved them from despair and disaster.

When the couple presented themselves at the wedding feast, the entire guest raised their wine goblets and presented gifts honoring Perseus and Andromeda. As the guests dined on fruit, seafood, game, and bread; Perseus knew his family awaited him back in Seriphos and he whispered to Andromeda that he would take her with him.

Andromeda took Perseus hand in hers and pecked him sweetly on his cheek "We are one now; I will be with you all the way."

The wedding banquet was soon silenced by maniacal resonating laughter and then a twisting black column of smoke appeared in the center of the banquet hall along with six others. The first one cleared, Perseus, Andromeda, her parents, and the other guests were shocked when they saw who it was. It was Calibos himself! The deformed villain turned his sights toward his brother Cepheus who was stunned with anger and fear. Around him Calibos was surrounded by six demonic warrior skeletons dressed in Hoplite armor.

"How dare you!" Calibos railed at Cepheus and Cassiopeia "Andromeda was to be mine, a betrayal enough when you exiled me from Jaffa and now you give her to Zeus' bastard!"

Cepheus rose from his throne, not afraid to stand against his own brother "You were not the one who saved Andromeda from Poseidon's wrath! When my daughter was in peril, did you come to her aid? No, it was Perseus. You have no right nor claim to her!"

"ENOUGH!" Calibos hollered in rage "I tire of this discussion. Give her to me or I shall have my men spill the blood of every person in this room!" Calibos followers drew their weapons awaiting their master's orders. Calibos grabbed Andromeda, his sword upon her throat. Perseus did not blindly attack him; he knew Andromeda's life would be taken if he struck at him head on. He did have one weapon that would finish them all.

"I will make you regret the day you severed my hand and stole my wife! You will pray for Hades to save you!" Calibos swore to Perseus as he had his undead soldiers surround him.

"Perseus!" Andromeda cried out to her husband.

"As for you my beautiful wife" Calibos had his blade closer to Andromeda's throat.

"Andromeda!" Perseus knew he had to act quickly.

"I will see you chained to that stone for the crows to feast upon! You will-"

"Close your eyes!" Perseus shouted to Andromeda and the guests as he reached for the Gorgon's head in the _kibisis, _screams of terror sounded when Perseus pulled Medusa's head out. Placing it back into the sack, Perseus was relieved to find Andromeda and the guests alive. Calibos and his followers were turned to stone. Andromeda's relieved smile faded when she looked toward the thrones and saw her parents petrified as well. Flinging herself into Perseus arms crying, she had lost her own mother and father on her wedding day. Perseus consoled her and held her till she was able to look at her parents and touch their now cold stone skin.

"I have no family no, only you" Andromeda said to Perseus.

Perseus smiled at her and shook his head, "That is not true, you are now of my family now. Dictys, Danae, and Tekla will love you as I do. You will be a fine daughter-in-law and sister to them" he assured his bride.

After their wedding, Perseus and Andromeda boarded a ship and sailed back to Seriphos together. Perseus had one final adversary to face, king Polydectes. His thoughts were of the family and the home he had not seen since he had set out on his quest.

**Chapter 24: Return to Seriphos & Gift to a King**

**(A/n: There are to versions of how King Acrisius died, I chose to go with this one. The Eucli character is from the videogame, not my own character.)**

Once Perseus and Andromeda had arrived on Seriphos, they quickly rushed to Dictys home hoping to find him, Tekla, and Danae alive and well. Coming upon the house, they found it abandoned and empty. Perseus and Andromeda feared the worse.

_Where are they and what happened to them?_ Perseus was desperate to know thinking.

"Perseus" a familiar voice spoke his name.

Perseus turned to see it was Eucli, a childhood friend of his. The two embraced each other yet Perseus had to find his family now.

"Eucli where is my family?" he asked hopin Eucli would know.

"By the gods you do not know. Since you left, Polydectes had threatened to tear Dictys door down if Danae would not accept his proposal. They fled to Zeus temple to seek sanctuary, they are probably still there."

"Thank you, friend" Perseus said as he and Andromeda went to the temple to find his family.

Arriving at the temple, Eucli's words proved true. Danae, Tekla, and Dictys ran to Perseus with open arms, relieved their prayers had been answered that he was home and their family was whole again.

"Mother, father, and Tekla this is my wife Andromeda" Perseus introduced her to his family and they gladly welcomed her as their daughter-in-law, happy Perseus had found love.

"Mother, where is Polydetes?" Perseus asked Danae knowing he still had a gift to deliver.

"At the palace" his mother answered "But my son, is it true you have Medusa's head?" she asked nearly in disbelief.

Perseus winked and smiled at his mother "This will be a gift Polydectes will never forget and it is time to deliver it."

Perseus and his family went to Polydectes palace. Polydectes and all the men he favored were having a banquet in the royal hall laughing, drinking, and fornicating. Polydectes was stunned when Perseus walked into the hall; he almost mistook him for an apparition. He could not believe the one who stood against him and the woman he desired was home and _alive. _Danae recognized one of the guests, a face she had not seen since she was cast adrift with her son upon the sea, a face she knew all to well. The man recognized her too and disbelief showered them both. Danae was looking upon her aged father Acrisius, Perseus grandfather.

"So you have returned bastard. Was the Gorgon to frightening for you that you pissed yourself like a child?" Polydectes mocked Perseus to the humor of his guests.

"I did not run" Perseus responded proud and upright "I journeyed from Jaffa, the Libyan Desert, Graeae Island, the Hesperidia gardens, Hades, to Medusa's island and back. Nor do I lie; I have brought you your wedding gift."

Polydectes scoffed and laughed "A gift from a bastard of the sea! What gift of worth could you possibly give worthy of a king?"

"You will see" Perseus replied as he carefully reached his hand into the _kibisis _and mouthed to his family "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" before lifting his hand out of the sack.

The laughter of Polydectes and his guests was quickly silenced and turned into screams once they laid their eyes on Medusa's head. The Gorgon's eyes shined green, her hair of snakes writhing and hissing, and her face growled and exposed its sharp fangs. Perseus placed Medusa's head back inside the sack and he and his family opened their eyes to see Polydectes and his friends and supporters turned to stone.

**Chapter 25: A Heroe's Destiny**

Word spread through Seriphos quickly that Perseus had killed the tyrant Polydectes. The people celebrated with wild rejoicing; happy they were finally free from the tyrant's oppression. At Dictys coronation, Perseus placed the golden laurel crown upon his head.

"Good people of Seriphos, on this day I give you your new king, Dictys!" Perseus proclaimed.

Dictys asked Danae to become his queen, a proposal she happily accepted to the pleasure of all Seriphos, her son, and daughters Tekla and Andromeda. During the wedding feast, Perseus thoughts turned to the one person he had to confront, he excused himself from the feast to go up the mountain where Zeus' sanctuary stood.

"Perseus, where are you going?" Andromeda asked concerned about him.

"I have to talk to someone, my love. Wait for me until I return" he kissed his wife before ascending the mountain.

Perseus remembered going up the mountain to the sanctuary as a child where he would make his own private prayers. Yet he had not come to pray, only to return his divine loans and to speak to his father again. Before Perseus could kneel before the statue of Zeus, the wind blew and a miraculous white flash appeared behind him. Perseus turned around to find it was his father along with Hermes, Hades, and Athena.

"Olympus owes you a debt of gratitude. As do I" Zeus said.

Perseus knew the gods would be expecting their belongings back. The first person he stepped up towards was Athena, who was healed and strong as ever. Perseus gave her back her bronze shield and as a votive gift, Medusa's head. Bubo who had followed Perseus perched upon Athena's shoulder, happy to be with his mistress again.

"You should be the one to possess it" Perseus said to his sister and she knew what he meant by his words "Your Bubo was of great help and a good friend."

"Thank you brother, I you could do this" she smiled and embraced him before Perseus returned his next gift.

He gave Hermes back his winged sandals "Not as difficult as I thought they would be."

Hermes chuckled "You have battled great and impossible odds brother. You truly have divine blood in you."

Perseus smiled before giving Hades his invisible helmet.

"I told you he would have need of it" Hades said again to Zeus to his amusement and of the others.

"Poseidon lives" Perseus said to his father "Sent back to his undersea kingdom."

"Yes, waiting for humanity to grow weak and in their weakness he grew stronger. It was humankind that held the keys to Poseidon and our rise, it always was. You need not fear my son; Poseidon will take no vengeance against you. Now the world knows a man can stop him. Of course, you had some help. My sword, Hermes sandals, Athena's shield, and Hades helmet all aided you in your quest. I wanted humanity to worship us again, but I did not want it to cost me a son. A son I have always been watching over and have heard praying to me."

Perseus was amazed and touched that his father had been listening and loved him "That is almost human of you."

"I do not suppose you will reconsider my offer to take your place as one of us" Zeus asked looking back at Hermes, Athena, and Hades.

Perseus knew he had the power to choose his own path and he knew exactly where it was "I have everything I need right hear" he replied happily looking out over Seriphos.

"You may not want to be a god, Perseus but after feats like yours, men will worship you. Be good to them. Be better than we were. And if you insist on continuing this mundane human existence you will not do it alone. You are my son, after all" Zeus said as he and the other Olympians vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Perseus" Andromeda called out to him reaching the sanctuary. Perseus ran toward his wife and embraced her.

"I was afraid for you-"Perseus kissed her before she could finish.

"Do not be, for I will never leave your side again" Perseus kissed Andromeda erotically.

Andromeda placed her hand delicately beside Perseus face "To think I would never feel the touch of your skin again. It was 30 days since I have felt and seen you."

"Was only but a day to me, my dearest" Perseus replied lying to Andromeda's humor.

"And in that single day, you have traversed the world, battled fearsome monsters, and seen what only the gods' eyes have looked upon."

'True, yet they cannot compare to what a man can feel in his heart and hold in his arms" Perseus kissed her neck up toward her ear and whispered "You mean everything to me."

Perseus watched the sun setting over the sea while in each other's arms, glad they both had found happiness.

**Chapter 26: Set among the Stars **

**(A/n: In honor of the 1981 original, I chose to use the ending from it to finish my story, with a few alterations of my own. I always liked it and I think the remake should have done something similar to it.) **

High on Olympus, peace reigned again as the Olympians had assembled to hear Zeus speak.

"Perseus has won. My son has triumphed" he saw Poseidon and his daughters disappointed Cetus had been defeated.

"A fortunate young man" Hera replied.

"Fortune is ally to the brave" Zeus responded.

"But a dangerous precedent" Thetis warned him. "What if one day there is more heroes like him?" Thetis asked her uncle.

"What if courage and imagination became everyday mortal qualities?" She asked her king and husband "What will become of us?"

"We would no longer be needed" Zeus answered cleverly "But for now, there is sufficient cowardice, sloth, and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever. I forbid any revenge against Perseus. He has done well. He will be rewarded."

Perseus and Andromeda returned to Greece, the prophecy fulfilled that he would kill his grandfather, Perseus gave the throne of Argos to his cousin Megapenthes in exchange for the one in Tiryns. Andromeda was already pregnant with their first child. Under their rule, the city and the kingdom thrived.

"Artemis shall soon bless us with a little prince" Perseus said lovingly to his wife as he gently caressed and kissed her swelling belly.

"Or princess" Andromeda reminded him before she drew her husband close to her for a delightful kiss.

Athena was one of the Olympians watching the loving scene; her faithful companion Bubo sitting in her hand. Medusa's head adorned her bronze shield. "This story will forever inspire generations of the future and ever after." Bubo chirped at her mistress "Do not worry. You will not be forgotten my beloved Bubo" she reassured him laughing as she smiled at her brother, finally having found peace and pleasure in his life again.

"Perseus and Andromeda will be happy together" Zeus foretold "Have fine sons and daughters, rule wisely, and to his legend I command that from henceforth he will be set among the stars and constellations. My son, the brave Perseus, the lovely Andromeda, the dreaded Cetus, and the vain Cassiopeia the stars shall be named after them forever. As long as man shall walk the earth and search the night sky in wonder they will remember the courage of Perseus forever. Even if we, the gods, are abandoned or forgotten the stars will never fade. Never, they will burn till the end of time.

**THE END **

**(A/n: In the myth Perseus did give his cousin the throne of Argos; he ruled from Tiryns with Andromeda and also founded the city of Mycenae. Perseus and Andromeda had nine children, one of them was the grandfather of the hero Heracles aka Hercules! I hope you enjoyed reading my version of 'Clash of the Titans' as much as I had researching and writing it.)**


	26. Chapter 1

**Perseus: Champion of the Gods**

**(A/n: I'm a big Greek Mythology lover and I've been a huge fan of the original 'Clash of the Titans' since I was a kid. I saw the remake, the production and actors were good, I thought the remake should've stuck more to the original and the real myth. In my research I've tried to stick to the real story as much as I can with some poetic license of my own. This is how I think the remake should've been told. Read, enjoy, and comment! Thanks. The intro is a combination of Io's in the film and Andromeda's in the videogame with my own few alterations. In the remake the fisherman who found Perseus and Danae was called Spyros. I chose to call him by his real name Dictys. I also wanted to do the "Kraken" actually called Cetus in the myth justice by referring to it by its real name. I do not own 'Clash of the Titans'.)**

The oldest stories ever told are written in the stars. Stories of time before man and gods when in the beginning . . . there were the Titans. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own children led by their sons; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They were different, beautiful, and ambitious. The Olympians rose against their brutal parents. The Titans were strong. But Zeus was cunning. He commanded Poseidon to create a beast that could help defeat their parents.

From the depths of the sea, Poseidon gave life to an unspeakable horror- Cetus. The beast helped tear through the Titans, handing victory to the Olympians. The three brothers drew lots to divide the conquered world, deciding which domain to rule. Zeus became king of the gods, ruler of the heavens and the earth. Poseidon became king of the seas. And Hades was left to rule the Underworld with Persephone, as king of all just and evil souls.

Far above, on Olympus, Zeus charged Prometheus to create mortals, whose prayers empowered and fed the Gods. As long as the prayers came, the Gods would live forever. But like all children, mortals grew restless. Why did the Gods toy with them? Punish them? Why did they not return their love . . . Finally, a mortal, king Acrisius, dared to cheat his fate? And it was war. Into this world a child was born, a boy who would change everything.

On a tempestuous day at sea, the kindly fisherman Dictys and his wife Marmara were sailing off the coast of their home island, Seriphos, where Dictys was a prince. Apollo's chariot did not traverse the sky that day, as Zeus jabbed the sky with thunder and lightning bolts and Poseidon's rage produced brutal waves. Dictys and Marmara were just about to return to shore until a catch was made in their fishing net.

Poseidon favors us Dictys thought hoping he had caught a shoal of fish. Yet the catch was not what he had hoped for. To his and Marmara's shock, they had caught not a school of fish but a great carven chest. What it contained they did not know. To still their curiosity, Dictys broke the locks of the chest and opened it. When he removed the lid he could not believe what he saw. It was a young woman with long golden hair and green eyes, shaking slightly because of the cold. In her arms she held a baby boy who cried when the daylight hit his face.

"Praise the Gods you have found us. Please, we need your help" the young woman begged still shivering.

"Fret not I will help you and your child" Ditcys assured her. He called to his wife "Marmara! Bring some blankets and food quickly!" She did not wait a second more and returned to help tend to the woman and her boy.

Atop a cliff overlooking the sea, a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, penetrating grey eyes, armed with a sword and wearing a white hooded cloak witnessed the scene. Her sight set upon the baby boy Dictys saved along with his mother. Somehow she knew the child; she knew he was destined for greatness, and that his legacy would endure for thousands of years.

"Perseus" she spoke with confident pride.

**Chapter 1: Pulled from the Sea**

**(A/n: I did not like that Danae died in the remake when she was actually the main reason why Perseus went on his quest.)**

High atop the topmost peak of Mt. Olympus, the home of the gods, the Olympian palace glad in silver and gold, the entrance a massive gate of clouds. The floor of the council chamber was a map of the world the gods had shaped populated by mortals. There the gods and goddesses convened, ruled, lived, and squabbled. Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus sat upon his majestic throne. A god with powerful blue eyes and dark brown long hair and beard, Zeus was master over all he desired. At the council with his family, Zeus was concerned for the young woman and her child who had just been rescued.

The Olympians were joined by Zeus second younger brother, the brown haired, brown-eyed infamous "Earth-Shaker" and lord of the seas with trident in hand. He came with news his brother had been waiting for.

"It is done. As we've feared king Acrisius of Argos has abandoned his daughter and her child to the sea. They have been brought safely to the isle of Seriphos."

Fury and anger swelled in Zeus' heart and eyes "Then he will be punished. A cruel and ruthless crime! Blasphemy! How dare the tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage and cowardly revenge?" At the same time he was pleased to know that they were alive and unharmed "Thank you brother."

Zeus' wife and sister, the dark haired hazel-eyed Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus spoke up against him "Acrisius has always shown devotion to the gods of Olympus in the past. He has built many magnificent temples and dedicated them to you great Zeus, father of the gods!"

Zeus scoffed at his queen's excuse "Nothing can wipe out or forgive this one contemptible act of blood!" he shouted.

"Does it matter, the death of a girl and her child?" Hera asked sure there was a cause of concern for her husband's behavior.

"She was his only daughter!" Zeus shouted in heated anger, the thunder crashed.

"After a lifetime of respect and devotion-"Hera protested.

"Enough I have made my choice. Acrisius will learn that none can outrun their fate!" Zeus rose from his throne and went to the chamber where adamantine figurines of all the mortals were kept.

"No pity, no mercy. Why?" Hera asked.

Thetis, one of the Nereids, the fifty daughters of Poseidon, came to her side. "Zeus your husband loved the girl" the young pale blue-eyed red haired sea nymph said.

"Danae" Hera spoke the name of the young woman who was saved along with her son.

"Why should I show any compassion? She should have drowned and her child with her!" Hera fumed.

"The child Perseus is the son of Zeus that is why he has been saved" Thetis answered "And why Acrisius will pay for challenging the gods."

On the shores of Seriphos, Dictys and Marmara had taken the young woman and her child into their household.

"You have not told us your name" Dictys said wishing to know who their young guest and her son were.

"My name is Danae, I am the princess of Argos and the boy is my son Perseus" she said nestling her infant son in a red cloak.

"By the gods, why were the two of you cast upon the treacherous sea?" Dictys and Marmara asked somewhat terrified.

Danae could not tell, she knew the consequences it would have for her and most of all her son, who she wished to have tranquility "A shame I would have left in the depths of the sea. My only desire is the welfare of my son."

Dictys took Danae's hands in his "You need not fear nor be ashamed any longer. My wife and I welcome you and your son to live with us. You both will be as a daughter and son to us."

"If it is your wish" Marmara said with a genteel smile.

Danae was moved by their kindness "Gratitude, may the gods reward you for your generosity."


End file.
